Together Again
by mamia11
Summary: "We were once a team. We were the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors and best friends who've saved the world countless times! Now . . . look at us! We're complete strangers again, trying to resolve what happened four years ago between all of us! I'm not saying I'm not ready to let it all go, but what happened is something I just can't forget either. We failed as a team . . . and as friends."
1. You Shall Meet Again Once More

**Hey guys it's been a while since I last wrote a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. In fact, it's been a long time since I wrote anything. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic I've created, it came to me about a couple of days ago as I was looking through some of my old work and I suddenly felt inspired. Like I said before it's been a while since I've written so go easy on me as I'm a little rusty. Hopefully as I get back into writing I'll start to improve more and come up with more ideas for this story. Also as a disclaimer all rights go to the creators of Xiaolin Showdown and that I do not own any thing from them. Please feel free to** **read, favorite, review, follow, and leave a message about a comment or question you have as I like to hear feed back about my story. It would really help me out a lot as I get back into writing again. Anyways, I'll keep this short so without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

You Shall All Meet Again Once More

? POV

"Had enough?" I mocked to the filthy monk's face.

"Never . . .!" The weakened monk spat in my face as I sighed angrily.

"You humans are just so stubborn. I do applaud you for your courage, but in the end it's futile."

I then grabbed hold of the already bloodied monk and threw him against the wall digging my rather sharp claws into his skin. The pathetic monk began to scream in pain just like the rest of his fellow monks did before I brutally killed them. As soon as his screams of pain diminished, I leaned closing to the monk's face and took a deep breath. I gave a wicked grin before speaking.

"You will tell me where that scroll is, because if you don't I will kill you and every other living human who stands in my way in achieving my goal." I grinned before squeezing the monk's arms again, watching as the blood oozes from his skin and listening to the sweet sounds of the victim's screams.

"Now I'll ask you only once more. Where have you hidden the _Immortal Scroll_?" I glared as the monk struggled in my grasp and then once again spat in my face again as I growled with frustration.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but . . . you leave me with no choice. If you won't tell me then you don't live." I simply stated and then bite viciously into the monk's neck.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He agonizingly screamed.

Omi's POV

CRASHHH!

"Master Fung!" I exclaimed rushing to his side.

I noticed the now broken tea pot and the tea spilling onto the floor. I looked to Master Fung with his hand on his forehead groaning with pain. I then slowly helped him to his seat, where he began to clear his thoughts and took deep breaths. I then sat across from him feeling concerned and worried.

"Are you alright, Master Fung?" I asked out of concern.

"I am . . . fine, but I fear our dear friends at the Northern Temple are not. I had a vision." Master Fung stated as my eyes grew wide in shock.

"What did you see Master Fung!?"

"I could only see bits and pieces, but what I saw was The Northern Temple monks fighting someone . . . or some thing. They were losing unfortunately. I then saw lifeless bodies scattered around the temple grounds covered in blood." Master Fung explained as my eyes grew even wider than before.

"Then I began to hear voices coming from inside the temple entrance. It looked as if someone or something was trying to get information out of a monk. However, I didn't hear the rest other than the monk screaming in pain moments before his departure to the afterlife." Master Fung continued.

"Master Fung we must do something! I shall go to the Northern Temple and find answers to your vision!" I exclaimed standing up ready to take off.

"No, Omi! I cannot allow you to go down this treacherous path. I fear this is a matter we are selves cannot handle. The vision I saw gave an extremely disturbing dark aura. This is something I've never felt before in a vision as powerful as this one." Master Fung elaborated.

"We cannot do nothing, Master Fung! Those monks might need our assistance and we have to stop whatever did that to them!" I exclaimed.

"I understand, Omi. However, you cannot do this. At least not alone," Master Fung sternly said as I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean not alone, Master?" I asked curiously.

"It is time," He said.

"Time for what exactly, Master Fung? Tea? Training?"

"No, Omi. It is time for the young monks to come home."

"Young monks, Master?"

"It is time for the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors to reunite and continue their battle against evil. Omi, it is time for your friends to return home now."

My eyes widen again in shock and disbelief. I began to feel uneasy as I began to slowly sit down to collect myself. I haven't seen them in almost four year now . . . There were so many things I wanted to know about them. How are they doing? Have them been keeping up with their training? Have they every thought about me as I thought of them? I had wanted to speak with them for so long, but the past has always kept me from doing so. I wonder now how will we be able to face each other, after everything that's happened? I mean, will they even come back? Do they even want to come back? My head began to spin and I began to feel dizzy. Master Fung then pushed a cup of tea in front of me to which I gladly accepted and took a long sip of before speaking.

"I am . . . not sure what to say to all this." I admitted.

"I know you are afraid, Omi. To possibly see them after everything that has happened between all of you. You carry just like them, emotional scars that can never be erased. However, in times like this you must set your differences aside and remember who you all are. You are the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. It is your duty as a team to protect the world from all evil." Master Fung explained wisely to me and then proceeded to place a hand on my head.

"You were all once good friends. The bond you all shared once before can be restored. It will take time, but eventually I know you will all figure it out. Now, let's send the message to your friends." Master Fung smiled warmly as I looked to him in awe and confusion.

"What message, Master Fung?" I asked as he grinned a little.

Master Fung then got up from his seat and walked past me to an old dusty chest that leaned against the wall behind me. He then proceeded to open it as the dust flew into the air around him and then clearing. He then slowly took out in front of me three origami cranes. I stared blankly at him as he presented them to me. I looked to him confused as why he was showing me papered origami.

"Um . . . Master Fung, I do not mean to question you, but those are just origami paper cranes." I pointed out bluntly.

"Not just any origami paper cranes." Master Fung replied as the paper cranes suddenly began to glow and fly right out of Master Fung's hands.

"These are Message Cranes. Any message you wish to send to anyone they always deliver. Very easy to use and to make. All you have to do is to think of what you want to send to the person while holding the Message Crane and it will deliver that message to the person. To make one all you do is simply make an origami paper crane and fuse some of your chi to the crane to bring it to life." Master Fung explained as I stared at the Message Cranes in awe.

"So will these cranes go to my fri- team and tell them what is happening?" I asked curiously as Master Fung nodded.

"It will show them, the vision I saw moments ago along with a personal message to them. Hopefully it will convince them enough to return here immediately."

I watched as Master Fung then open one of the windows as the Message Cranes began to fly away in different directions to my friends . . . Friends. Do I even have to right to call them that after everything? In truth I should be mad at them just as they are with me with what happened all those years ago, yet . . . I don't know how I feel or what I should feel toward them. All I do know is that there is a new great force of evil that must be stopped! We must work as a team again, or all is lost.

"Ugh!" Master Fung grunted as he slowly fell to the floor in pain suddenly.

"Master Fung!" I shouted rushing toward him holding him steady as her lifted his hand weakly.

"You shall . . . all meet again . . . once more. I saw a vision in the distant future . . . all of you together, but . . ." Master Fung spoke wearier.

"But!?" I exclaimed out of worry.

Before he could finish speaking, Master Fung had collapsed in my arms. I immediately gathered the other monks and Dojo to help me move Master Fung to his chambers. Soon he began to rest peacefully. During his rest I couldn't help, but wonder about two things. The fact that I will see my friends/team again and what else Master Fung wanted to say to me.

* * *

 **Kind of a short chapter to start off with, but this is just really a prolong. The next chapter I promise is a long one full of detail and a sort of explanation or idea of what you will be expecting in the next upcoming chapters. This first chapter really was just introducing the idea of the story so to me it wasn't all that great, but like I said before I'm a little rusty in my writing. However, I'll keep improving as I practice more with my writing so please continue to read more of this story as I promise you it will be a good one! Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Go Back Home

Go Back Home

Clay's POV

"Clay, you better get a move on if you want to make it back to supper on time!" Anna shouted as I rounded up the cattle.

"Supper ain't going to where! Besides . . . when have I ever ben late to supper before!" I yelled back winking at her.

Anna then of course rolled her eyes at me before galloping away on her horse back to the farm house. I then resumed rounding up the cattle back into the barn. Once I got the cattle situated in the barn, I then began to lock up the barn just in case any wild animals might show up and try something funny. After that I headed inside the house and right when I entered I could already smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen. I immediately zipped to the kitchen table where my Daddy was sitting at already while, my dear sweet Anna was serving our food. I took over Daddy's farm about two years ago now and met the love of my life Anna about three years ago. Anna along with my Daddy all live in this house together equally doing our share of work to keep the farm going. As for my sister Jessie, she pops in once in a while to catch up and tell us of her adventures. But, life here on the farm is all I could have ever wanted and asked for.

"Mmmhhhmmm! I'm telling you Clay, you better not this little lady go! This gal can cook up a mean steak!" Daddy completed as both Anna and I smiled warmly to him.

"You're being too Mr. Bailey, my cooking isn't all that special." Anna giggled as I smiled to her.

"Aw, the little lady here is being too modest, but Clay I'm serious. Don't screw you alls relationship, you hear me!" My Daddy ordered as I laughed.

"Of course I won't Daddy. You know I love Anna and would never do anything to hurt her." I said sincerely.

"Aw, Clay that's so sweet." Anna blushed as she kissed me on the cheek and I grinned widely.

"Well I'm starving let's-!" I exclaimed, but suddenly the window suddenly burst open with something flying in.

I looked and couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Anna quickly shut the wind and then stared right what I was staring at.

"What is it Clay!?" Anna questioned, but I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like an origami paper crane?" I replied scratching me head in confusion as I stared at the glowing paper crane.

"Whatever the hell it is, we better catch it before it gets loose somewhere in the house." My Daddy suggested and I nodded.

I slowly started to reach for the origami crane hopefully not trying to scare it away and the moment my hand came into contact with the bird a bright light flashed into my eyes. I stumbled back a little, before falling to the ground.

 _Once I opened my eyes again I noticed I was no longer at the kitchen table. I was somewhere completely different from Texas. As I got up and took a closer look at my surroundings I gasped in shock and fear from what I was seeing. Bodies everywhere covered in blood all around me. I felt sick to my stomach just looking at them on the ground. As I turned away from the site, I noticed in front of me a giant temple with stairs before me. In a blink of an eye I was already at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the temple._

 _Before, I could even think about what the Sam Hill was going on, I began to hear groaning and chatter. I slowly walked closer in the temple and in front of me I could see I think a monk being pinned down by someone or something. I couldn't see too well it was all kind of blurring to me. I started to listen closely to what they were talking about as best as I could._

" _You will tell me where that scroll is, because if you don't I will kill you and every other living human who stands in my way in achieving my goal." Someone threatened._

 _More chatter went on that I couldn't make out to much of, but before I had anytime to concentrate I watched as the monk was suddenly bitten by the person or thing pinning him down. I watched in horror as that . . . thing made the monk cry in pain, before finishing him off._

"AH!" I screamed as I jolted awake and saw my Daddy and Anna right before me.

"Clay, are you alright!?" Anna questioned as she hugged me tightly as I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked could of confused and lost.

"After you touched that paper bird thing, a bright light appeared and knocked the wind out of you, son." My Daddy explained.

"It that bird still here!?" I exclaimed.

Before they could answer my question I looked behind them and suddenly my eyes widen with shock and surprise. I slowly stood up with the help of Anna and slowly walked toward the new figure before me.

"Well I'll be a two headed Texas Rattler." I spoke in disbelief.

" _Hello, Clay." The figure spoke as I still started at it in disbelief._

"Master Fung," I replied once again in disbelief.

" _I need your help, Clay. You and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. I sent to you a Message Crane that was able to deliver the vision I saw to you along with this personal message. What you saw in that vision was a glimpse of a new threat arising. This person or thing is something more powerful than anything I and even you have faced with in the past. It's looking for something and I fear that the world is in great danger once again as evil is out balancing the good. I ask for you and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors to return to the Xiaolin Temple as soon as you can for your assistance in saving the world once again." Master Fung explained_

Go back to the Xiaolin Temple? Go back into being a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior? Go back to my fri- . . . How can I go back after all this time . . .? How can I even face them after everything that was said and done . . .?

" _I know what happened in the past four years ago cannot be forgotten. I know you carry an emotional scar just like them._ _However, in times like this you must set your differences aside and remember who you all are. You are the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. It is your duty as a team to protect the world from all evil. I only hope that you along with the others will join Omi and I back at the temple to fight against the forces of evil." Master Fung continued._

"Master Fung," I replied softly.

" _You were all once good friends. Don't let what happened in the past ruin the bond you all created. I hope to see you soon, Xiaolin Dragon Warrior of Earth." Master Fung said._

The figure of Master Fung then began to slowly diminish in front of me. Once the message ended, I was at a loss for words. I went to take a seat to catch my breath as I began to process everything that just happened.

"Clay, are you gonna be alright?" Anna asked as she took hold of one of my hands.

"I don't know, Anna and that's what scares me." I admitted as I squeezed her hand a little.

"Master Fung showed me a vision, Anna. A vision that was more terrible than anything that I had ever seen before. It was so dark . . . so evil . . . I'm not even sure what it means." I admitted placing my hand on my forehead and rubbing it gently.

"Whatever it is you saw, obviously is something to be worried about if it's you got you all shaken. Plus it also seems like they need you, Clay." Anna replied.

I looked to her and took a deep sigh before getting up and moving slightly away from her grasp. I turned back toward her and my Daddy and knew what they were already thinking about. They've always left the subject alone, because they knew it was something I didn't like to talk about. However, I don't think they're gonna hold back anymore.

"You know I just can't go back there and pretend like nothin' happened. You both know that." I spoke as Anna took a step toward me with sad eyes.

"Clay, I know you still harbor some anger toward them after what they said and did." Anna stated as I clenched my hands into fists.

"However, I also know that you miss them." Anna continued as I felt her soft hand reach for mine as I slowly turned toward her with sad eyes.

"You may not be able to change what happened in the past, but you can make a difference right now. You can help your friends fight whatever this new threat is and save the world like you've told me you've done countless times." Anna smiled warmly to me.

"You're right, Anna. About everything you just said. I could go back, but that doesn't mean I want to go back. It's been four years since all of us have last spoken a word to each other. I do feel some anger toward them, but I also do miss all of them. We had more good times together then bad, which is why I can never truly stay mad or even hate them even after everything." I explained.

"All the more reason you should go back, Clay." Anna replied, but I shook my head.

"Like I said, I just can't go back. I don't even really want to go back. I have a life here with you and Daddy on this farm. This is everything I could have wanted. Being a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior was great while it lasted, but this . . . this is my life now. Asking me after four year to go back is just too sudden!" I responded to Anna who looked at me in disappointment.

"You're right Clay this is everything you ever _could_ have wanted, but it's not what you truly want. Don't think I don't know when you're not using your powers to help out the farm. You've never been able to let go of your powers, just like you've never been able to forget about your past and your pals." My Daddy spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Daddy I-!" I began to speak, but was cut off.

"Clay, don't let what happened in the past drag out any longer than it already has. Quit being so sorry for yourself and go back and sort things out already! Go back; sort everything out and save the world. When you're ready, come on back to the farm. Anna and I will be here waiting for you; we ain't gonna anywhere anytime soon." My Daddy said to me as I looked at him in disbelief and in awe.

"Daddy," I replied and then felt Anna squeeze my hand a little as I turned to face her as she wore a warm smile on her face.

"Go back home, Clay." Anna said to me as I slowly began to nod.

Raimundo's POV

"Nice wipe out bro, you might want to reconsider my offer in teaching you how to actually surf." I mocked as he splashed water in my face while laughing.

"How about you show me a little demonstration on what you've got, and then I'll consider it." Carlos responded as I grinned.

"Alright, but just don't feel too intimidated after this." I winked at him before catching the next big wave.

I quickly made my way to the next big wave in front of me. I turned my board around ready to ride the wave. Once the wave got closer I started to paddle and then the next thing I knew I was riding the wave. I went through the tunnel of water and then noticed my brother Carlos staring at me in awe and decided to start showing off a bit. I started to do handstands, tricks in the air with my board, and then finally laying on my board as if it were a breeze.

"Show off!" My brother shouted as I laughed a little.

Soon I felt my board begin to wobble a little and I began to lose balance. I quickly used my powers to help me keep my balance, until I made it back to shore with my brother coming toward me.

"You are such a show off and a cheater." My brother stated as I laughed.

"What can I say; sometimes it's great to be me." I replied as we both laugh.

"We should probably get back before Brazil and Thomas freak out. Plus I'm pretty sure little Isabella is dying to see you right about now."

"You're probably right," I smiled as we both headed back to our car and drove home.

. . . . .

"Honey, we're home!" I exclaimed and almost immediately Isabella crashed right into me, almost causing me to fall.

"Rai, you're home!" Isabella exclaimed hugging my legs tightly.

"I'm home too, Isabella." Carlos spoke before I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Isabella look what I found today at the beach for you." I said as she looked at me curiously.

I squatted down to her level and took out of my pocket a beautiful shiny pink sea shell and revealed the shell to her. Her eyes lit up with joy as I handed the shell to her. She started to jump up and down and squeal in excitement.

"It's so pretty! Thank you, Rai!" Isabella squealed as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Anything for you, Princess." I smiled warmly to her as she laughed.

"Looks like you guys made it just in time for dinner." I heard Brazil say as I looked up to see him standing between Isabella and I.

"We'd never miss a chance for food, bro!" Carlos replied before taking off to his room to clean up.

"How was the beach?" Brazil asked.

"Fun and relaxing," I answered honestly.

I was just about to walk past Brazil and head to my room, until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't happen to run into-." Brazil spoke, until I cut him off.

"No! I haven't seen him or his lackeys in a long time, you know that. I don't run with guys anymore. I've changed," I replied sternly as Brazil turned me around to face him.

"I know that, Raimundo. I know you're no longer with them. That doesn't mean that they still don't keep tabs on you. All I'm saying is to be careful. I worry for you and the safety of our family. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, especially after-."

"I know and they won't. Not as long as I'm around, they won't be messing with us anytime soon, okay?" I stated as my brother looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You really have come a long way after four years." Brazil reminded me as I slowly nodded.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Oooo, what's that!?" Isabella suddenly exclaimed.

Soon my brother and I turned our attention to what Isabella was staring at, at the window. We looked to see something flying outside our window. I took a closer look by opening the window and before I knew it the thing came flying in full speed right at me. I quickly dodged it, but ended up falling to the floor landing on my butt.

"What the hell is that!?" Carlos shouted coming out from his room and seeing what we were all seeing.

"Hey watch the language!" My brother Thomas shouted from the kitchen entrance.

"It looks like an origami crane." I replied slowly standing back up.

"Why is it glowing then? Since when do origami cranes glow and come to life?" Carlos questioned and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but . . ." I spoke taking a step closer to the flying crane.

"Raimundo, be careful." Brazil warned shielding Isabella.

I stood now in front of the origami crane looking at it in confusion and in awe. I slowly began to reach for it. However, the moment my hand came into contact with the origami crane a bright light began to shine in my face causing me to fall back.

 _The moment I began to open my eyes again I noticed I was staring at the night sky. What the heck just happen? Suddenly I began to hear a piercing scream somewhere around me. I quickly got up and took a closer look at my surroundings and I couldn't believe my eyes. Where the hell am I!? I began to see dead bodies scattered everywhere covered in blood. I covered my mouth feeling as if I were going to throw up from the site around me. I quickly turned away from the site not wanting to see more. Then I noticed in front of me a giant temple with stairs before me. In a blink of an eye I was already at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the temple. Before, I could even think about what the hell was going on, I began to hear someone groaning. Not knowing what else to do, I slowly walked closer into the temple. As I drew closer to the sounds of someone groaning and talking, I could see a monk being pinned down by someone . . . or something. I couldn't make out too well what exactly I was seeing as everything was a little blurry for me. I started to listen closely though to what they were talking about._

" _You will tell me where that scroll is, because if you don't I will kill you and every other living human who stands in my way in achieving my goal." Someone or something threatened as it squeezed the monk's arms even harder than before causing him to bleed more._

" _Now I'll ask you only once more. Where have you hidden the . . .?" It spoke once more._

 _I couldn't hear the rest of that person or thing's sentence, but more chatter went on from what it seemed. Before I had anytime to concentrate and listen more I watched as the monk suddenly got bitten by the person or thing pinning him down! I watched in horror and disgust as that thing started to viciously kill that monk in front of me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see more and then suddenly heard the monk scream painfully his last breath._

"NO!" I screamed jolting awake as I saw my brothers and sister before me.

"Rai?" Isabella spoke tearfully as I slowly sat up.

"Wha- What happened? How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my eyes wearily.

"Only for a moment. You passed out right after that paper bird shined a bright light into your eyes." Carlos explained as I slowly nodded my head.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked out of concern, but I remained silent.

I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but . . . whatever I just saw or witnessed is something I just can't wrap my head around. All those images I saw of those bodies, that monk I just can't forget them. I can't even understand what it even means . . .

"Raimundo, you might want to take a look at this." Brazil said as he pointed right behind me.

I looked at him confused and then slowly turned my head around. Suddenly my eyes began to go wide in disbelief at what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes, hoping my mind wasn't playing tricks on me again, but it wasn't. No way . . . this can't be. I slowly got up from the floor and made my way to the figure still staring at it in disbelief.

"No way," I muttered to myself.

" _Hello, Raimundo." The figure spoke as I still started at it in disbelief not believing in what I was seeing._

"Holly crap, Master Fung!" I exclaimed my eyes widen in shock.

" _I need your help, Raimundo. You and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. I sent to you a Message Crane that was able to deliver the vision I saw to you along with this personal message. What you saw in that vision was a glimpse of a new threat arising. This person or thing is something more powerful than anything I and even you have faced with in the past. It's looking for something and I fear that the world is in great danger once again as evil is out balancing the good. I ask for you and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors to return to the Xiaolin Temple as soon as you can for your assistance in saving the world once again." Master Fung explained_

"What!? Go back!? How the hell can I go back after what happened four years ago!?" I shouted in defense.

How could I go back? How could I possibly go back to the life that truly made me happy, after everything we've said and done!? We ruined the bond and friendship we all shared together as a team . . . What's worse was I was their leader and I let that whole situation get out of hand! I failed them, just like they failed me. How can I even forgive myself and even them for everything that's happened?

" _I know what happened in the past four years ago cannot be forgotten. I know you carry an emotional scar just like them._ _However, in times like this you must set your differences aside and remember who you all are. You are the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. It is your duty as a team to protect the world from all evil. I only hope that you along with the others will join Omi and I back at the temple to fight against the forces of evil." Master Fung continued._

"Master Fung," I replied softly unsure of myself.

" _You were all once good friends. Don't let what happened in the past ruin the bond you all created. I hope to see you soon, Xiaolin Dragon Warrior of Wind." Master Fung said._

Soon the figure of Master Fung began to fade with me left standing here at a loss for words. I suddenly felt a tiny hand grasp one of my fingers tightly. I looked down to see a confused Isabella as she stared at me with those eyes.

"Rai, is everything gonna be okay? Are you gonna leave me, again?" She asked curiously as I gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Isabella, everything is going to be just fine. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her as she smiled at me happily.

I looked to my brothers who were all eyeing me with the same look on their face.

"Hey Isabella, how about we go clean up that pretty shell of yours before dinner?" Carlos suggested to Isabella who nodded happily following Carlos to the bathroom.

"We need to talk," Brazil stated as I nodded slowly.

We made our way to the living room area and we all took a seat where we could all face each other. I already knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Do you want to tell us, what it is you saw exactly in this vision?" Thomas asked bluntly as I shook my head to him.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to know. All I can say is that whatever I saw is something I need to stay far away from if I want to keep protecting this family." I told Thomas.

"So you're not going back then?" Brazil questioned.

"No. I'm not leaving you guys or Isabella again. The Xiaolin life was a part of my past and will remain in the past. Nothing good happened after I left and it wasn't my _friends_ who saved me after I turned down the wrong path . . . It was all of you, my family who saved me. Besides there is still a lot of unresolved issues between all of us and it's too late to try to fix what's already been broken." I explained as my brother gave a look of concern to each other before speaking to me again.

"We're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, Raimundo." Thomas assured me.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely.

"However, that doesn't mean we won't try to persuade you into going back." Brazil stated and I frowned.

"Look I'm not trying to avoid them or anything, but what I saw in that vision is just something I want to avoid not necessarily _them_. Whatever I just saw in that vision killed a lot of people. If I end up fighting that . . . thing and end up dead, who will protect you guys? I'm not trying to sound selfish in saving my own life, but I'm just thinking about protecting the only thing left important to me. My family. I'm sure they can handle whatever that thing is, without me." I tried to explain to them to help them understand.

"Are you sure about that?" Brazil questioned me again as I looked at him.

"Are you sure that your friends can fight that thing alone without you? You're their leader, Raimundo. If you don't even believe you stand a chance against whatever it is you saw, then how can they? They may as well be dead too then." Brazil pointed out as Thomas looked to him with a serious expression.

"Brazil," Thomas spoke sternly, but Brazil only kept his gaze with me.

"All I'm saying Raimundo is as much as I am happy to have you back in the family again after everything you went through to find yourself, I truly wonder if you're really happy here." Brazil said as I looked at him surprised.

"I see the look on your face every time you use your powers. You think about them and your past life. The truth is you really miss them, as I'm sure they miss you as well." Brazil continued as I stared at him still shocked by his words.

"Brazil, I-." I began to speak, but then was cut off.

"Your friends are probably thinking about the same thing as you are. How could they possibly leave their loved ones for a life they gave up four years ago? I know there are a lot of issues you guys have to work out, but like your master said, in times like this you have to set your differences aside and remember who you all are. You're the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. It's your job to protect the world from all evil. If you and your friends won't go to protect the world, then who will? Once the world has fallen, how will you even protect us then?" Brazil elaborated.

Hearing those words come out of my brother's mouth really surprised me. He made a lot of great points and really opened my eyes. What's worse was that he was right. Even though four years have gone by, there still hasn't been a day where I don't think about my old life with my friends back at the temple. All the good times we had, before the incident. I really do miss them, but I also feel confused. I really should be angry with them after everything, but . . . I just don't know how I should feel. All I know right now is that there's a new threat out there. In order to protect my family I have to go back to the place I left four years ago and reunite with the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors in order to save the world from evil. Sound easy right . . .? Soon I noticed Isabella walk into the living room with a grumpy look on her face with Carlos following behind her.

"Are we gonna eat soon, because I'm starving!" Isabella moaned as I laughed a little.

I stood up from my seat and walked toward her. I then proceeded to squat down to her level again and placed a hand on her head rubbing it gently. She looked at me confused as I began to speak to her.

"Isabelle, how would you feel if I left for a little while to do a job?" I asked her as she looked at me with a surprised/sad expression.

"What kind of job? Not with those bad men again, right?" She asked innocently as I shook my head.

"I promised you, I'd never work with them again and I'm still keeping my promise. No this is a different job. Kind of like a superhero job. Remember I used to tell you stories about my time as a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior? Well they need me to go and protect the world, again."

"Oh, wow! My brother's gonna be a hero!"

"But you have to understand, I'll be gone for a little while."

"How long?" She asked sadly.

"I'm honestly not quite sure. Once the job is finished I'll come back home as soon as I can. However, if you don't want me to go tell me now and I won't go. I'll leave the decision up to you Isabella." I smiled to her as she looked at me with a sad expression.

For a while she said nothing as all eyes were on her. I noticed her looking down at the flor trying to contemplate her decision. The moment our eyes met again though, I gave her a small smile and she in return gave me a small smile as well.

"Go be a hero, Rai!" Isabella said hugging me around my neck as I laughed a little.

I turned to look at my brothers who gave me warm smiles. I smiled back to them as I picked him Isabella in my arms as she continued to wrap her hands around my neck.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said as they all gave small laughs.

"Good, now go back home, Raimundo." Thomas replied.

Kimiko's POV

"This is a very nice restaurant you took me to, Mr. Kurokawa. I hope it's not too expensive here." I said as he gave a small laugh to me lifting up his glass of wine.

"Not at all, Miss Tohomiko! Please have a glass of wine and relax. Anything for my partner's precious daughter." Mr. Kurokawa replied pushing a glass of wine toward me.

"Oh Mr. Kurokawa, you know I'm still underage. After all, I am only now just 19."

"Of course, but it is your birthday my dear! Surely one little drink won't hurt. You are an adult, after all."

"Are you sure that one little drink won't hurt me after you slipped something into it?" I smiled knowing I caught him red handed.

I noticed his left eyebrow twitch and I knew I struck a nerve. I watched as he clasped his hands together on the table and replacing his friendly fake smile into a wicked grin. I continued to grin at him as he started to chuckle to himself.

"Well played, Miss Tohomiko. I guess you've got me red handed." He said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I suspected you for a long time Mr. Kurokawa. My suspicions had been confirmed when one of your lackeys dropped one of the toys my father made and revealed that there were drugs spilling from the toys head. You were just using my father's toys as a means of transport to deliver your drugs to your clients. Just now you were about to drug me and kidnap me and hold me at ransom to make sure my father was under your total control. Something tells me one of your other lackeys found out I knew about your dirty little secret." I stated proudly as he laughed.

"Be that as it may, because of me your father's sales doubled in profit. It's true my intentions were too kidnap you, but I'm sure we could have come to an agreement and understanding with my dirty little secret and kept all of this hidden under the table. What more could you have ever asked? Money is money," He replied dumbfounded.

"Money is money, which is why we're not asking, but we're telling you to do business elsewhere. Tohomiko Electronics will no longer be do business with you, Mr. Kurokawa. We're not those types of people to get involve into idiotic businesses such as this one." I replied bluntly as he beggan to glare at me now.

"It would not be wise, Miss Tohomiko to upset me." He threatened as four of his men came to his side from sitting at different tables around us as I gave a hollow laugh.

"It would also not be wise, Mr. Kurokawa to upset me as well." I replied as I clenched the glass of water in my hand as it began to boil.

Mr. Kurokawa looked at the now boiling water in my hand and was rather taken back. He looked to me as I glared at him and then he slowly crept a creepy smile on his face. He began to laugh hysterically, before speaking.

"I heard rumors of you possessing some sort of power and now I see that the rumors are true." Mr. Kurokawa stated.

"Then you know that it is in your best interest to leave quietly before this gets ugly." I said as he grinned.

"I also know that you don't know how to control them very well. I heard you almost burnt down one of your father's buildings because of your powers and have since then refused to use them. I'd say the odds are still quiet in my favor, Miss Tohomiko." Mr. Kurokawa said as he revealed his gun underneath the table as I gave a small laugh.

"Look like you got me." I grinned as I lifted up my hands as if I were in defeat.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. Don't you see, you've lost? Is there anything else you'd like to say, before I kidnap you?"

"Actually yes," I responded.

As my hands were still up, I snapped my right hand and it happened right now cue. Soon dozens of cops flooded in coming from the entrance, backdoor, and even from the window ceiling as there was a helicopter right above us. I watched as the police started to surround all of us pointing their guns at Mr. Kurokawa and his men. I saw him give a look in disbelief as he looked all around us. I slowly stood up from my seat and revealed that my bracelet was a recording deceive that was transmitting everything we were saying back to the police. I watched as Mr. Kurokawa was now glaring at me as I grinned to him in victory.

"I knew all your tricks Mr. Kurokawa. I was always one step ahead of you and now you get to enjoy prison." I simply stated as he gave a hollow laugh.

"I won't be the only one going to jail, because your father was also involved!" He shouted as I shook my head.

"There will be some repercussions, but after I went to the police and explained everything to them with my father, he'll only have to pay a reasonable fine and gets to continue running his business. In the end, I'm afraid you're the one who's lost, Mr. Kurokawa." I explained as the police went to cuff him and his men.

"Well played, Miss Tohomiko. You turned out to be quite the cold hearted bitch, I knew you always were." Mr. Kurokawa spat before being taken away by the police along with his men.

I sat back down in my chair and then took in a deep breath. I grabbed the tainted wine glass in my hand and stared at my reflection. Cold hearted bitch, huh? Not like I haven't heard that from someone else before.

" _You know Kimiko I used to think you were always different from the rest of the girls I knew. But you turned out to be even worse than them! You're a spoiled rich hot headed little brat, who gets everything she wants in a snap! See unlike you, I grew up on the streets near a dump. What's ironic is that I may have grown up in a dumb, but you ended up becoming the trash . . . worthless! I may be a jerk, but at least I'm not some cold hearted bitch!" He insulted me._

Sometimes . . . I really wish I could just forget.

. . . . .

"Kimiko!" Papa shouted as he ran toward me.

"Papa," I smiled as he gave a huge bear hug like usual.

"Are you okay!? Do he hurt or touch you!? What happened!?" My Papa questioned as he began to examine me for injuries as I laughed.

"Calm down Papa! I'm fine just like I told you I would be. Mr. Kurokawa didn't even lay a hand on me. Everything went according to plan." I assured him as he sighed in relief, but then pulled me into another hug.

"I knew this was dangerous and I shouldn't have let you done this! Especially on my little girl's birthday!"

"Papa, I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides I've been in worse situations than this one before, remember? Also . . . it felt good to help out with stuff like this again. Plus, I didn't even use my powers so no one got hurt!" I exclaimed as my Papa looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kimiko, what happened back then with that building . . . It wasn't your fault. You had no control." My Papa reassured me, but I shook my head as I slightly took a step back away from him.

"Exactly Papa . . . I didn't have control at all! My powers have become unstable ever since I . . ." I spoke, but stopped myself before I could finish my sentence.

"In either case the job is done. We were able to clear you and your business Papa. We saved the business from shutting down and from you going to jail. This is the best birthday present I could ever have asked for!" I reassured him as he smiled warmly to me.

"And it's all thanks to you, Kimiko. You've turned out to be a very smart and beautiful young woman, just like your mother. She would have been proud of you, Kimiko." My Papa smiled as I smiled back and then gave him another hug.

After my Papa and I got things settle with the police in answering a few questions, I was finally able to head back to my apartment. I honestly couldn't be happier to get out of this short red tight fitted dress and to take a long hot shower. Of course on the way home Keiko called and asked about everything that happened tonight as well as how my birthday went. I already started unlocking the key to my door, before I could answer her second question.

"My birthday turned out to be pretty exciting, but nothing special. Besides, it's like another day to me really." I said as I walked into my apartment and closed the door.

 _"It's not supposed to be like any other day! It's supposed to be your day to have fun and do something new for a change!" She exclaimed over the phone as I rolled my eyes to her._

"Says, who? Besides who needs to have something fun and new to do when I can just snuggle up in bed and eat cake or ice cream?" I questioned as I leaned against my kitchen counter.

 _"Because you would look like a girl who just went through a bad break-up. Seriously, where's the Kimiko I knew who liked to have fun and party all the time and flirt with boys!?"_

"She grew up. She grew up a long time ago. Things are different now and I've changed."

 _"Sweetie, when are you ever going to forgive yourself for what happened four years ago? When will you forgive your friends? Don't you think it's been long enough?" Keiko questioned as I sighed into the phone._

"I'm not talking about this . . . Not on my birthday, Keiko." I replied as she gave a hollow laugh.

 _"To bad, since we didn't get to do something fun on your birthday, we're going to talk about something new that we haven't talked about on your birthday before! Now tell me, when are you going to reach out to them again? It's been four year Kimiko since you last spoke with them! Don't think it's time to start acting like mature adults and resolve your differences already!?" Keiko exclaimed as I closed my eyes and shook my head._

"It's not that simple, Keiko. What happened between all of us is just something I can't forget or even forgive them about. I mean I can't even forgive myself! We all were to blame that day. I just think trying to resolve something that happened in the past would be pointless now. Besides I'm not even sure where or what everyone is doing since I last saw them. Besides the last time I tried to reach out to one of them it . . . it didn't end well for me. Look, I'm just not ready to face them all or to go through all that pain again . . ." I explained to Keiko who I could hear sigh on the other line sadly.

 _"Well I can't force you, but just keep in mind that you can't dwell on the past forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to face destiny again and make a decision to either live in the past or move forward with your life. I'll I'm saying is that I want what's best for you and that I hope you will take my advice and just go back and fix everything between you and your friends. I haven't seen you happy in a long time and I really think you deserve to be happy after all this time. Go back home, Kimiko. Go back to the life that made you truly happy." Keiko said before we said our good-byes._

Once we hung up I sighed heavily while leaning against the counter. I rubbed my temples to relieve some stress and took a deep breath. I looked to my fridge and began to walk toward it. I pulled open the door and saw in front of me the cupcake Keiko gave me this morning for my birthday. I pulled it out and placed it on a plate and noticed it had a star shaped candle on it. Well, it is my birthday. I dimmed the lights a little and sat down at the dining table. I looked at my hands and prayed for my powers to work right just this once. I lifted my right hand and used my pointer finger and to my surprised a small flame appeared on my pointer finger just as I hoped it would. I quickly lit the candle before anything could happen and immediately extinguish the flame from my finger. I looked at my digital clock and saw that it was two minutes before midnight. I then placed my arms and head on the table and stared right at the candle's orange flame.

"Well it's been another year. Another . . . lonely . . . year. Maybe this year will be my year. Well, here goes nothing." I spoke to myself and then I closed my eyes.

 _"I wish . . . to finally find happiness, again." I wished in my head._

I slowly opened my eyes up and blew the candle out staring at the burnt out candle in hope that my wish would actually come true. I turned to see the digital clock and saw it turn to midnight. Happy birthday to me. Suddenly with no warning I heard something slam right into my window. I quickly stood from my seat and went to turn on all the lights back on to see what hit my window. I made my way to the window, but saw nothing outside expect the bright lights from Tokyo. Suddenly, I saw something bright fly right in front of me. I jumped a little in surprised, but stared back at the glowing thing in confusion. As I got a better look, I noticed the glowing figure was an origami paper crane.

"What the heck is going on here?" I questioned to myself.

I decided to get a better look by stepping outside to the balcony. Once I opened the balcony doors, I noticed the glowing origami crane right in front of me again. I stared at it curiously as it floated in front of me. Without even realizing it, I suddenly began to extend my hand to reach for it. The moment my hand touched that origami crane a bright light began to shine in my face. Blinded by the light I felt myself stumble to the ground.

 _I slowly began to open my eyes again and noticed I was staring at the night sky above me. What a strange bright light? Did it do something? Suddenly I began to hear a piercing scream somewhere around me. I quickly sat up from where I was laying and noticed I wasn't on the back of my balcony anymore. I couldn't believe the site before me as I slowly got up from the ground. Where the hell am I!? Right as I turned around to get a better look at my surroundings my eyes went wide in shock and fear. I covered my mouth holding in my screams as I saw the dead bodies scattered around me covered in blood. I felt myself lose balance for a moment, but I quickly collected myself and tried to remain calm. I turned away once more not wanting to see anymore lifeless bodies. My attention quickly turned to a giant temple with stairs before me. Before I could even catch my breath, I realized in a blink of an eye that I appeared at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the temple. Before, I could even think about what just happened, I began to hear someone talking. I slowly walked closer to the voice inside the temple and heard the sounds of someone groaning and talking. I then noticed a monk being pinned down by someone . . . No, it was something. Something with claws! I couldn't make out too well what exactly I was seeing as everything was a little fizzy. I started to listen closely though to what they were saying._

" _You will tell me where that scroll is, because if you don't I will kill you and every other living human who stands in my way in achieving my goal." Someone or something threatened as it squeezed the monk's arms even harder than before causing him to bleed more._

" _Now I'll ask you only once more. Where have you hidden the Immortal Scroll?" It spoke, but all the monk did was spilt into the thing's face making him growl._

" _I didn't want it to come to this, but . . . you leave me with no choice. If you won't tell me then you don't live." It simply stated._

 _I watched as it then bite viciously into the monk's neck. I let out a loud gasp and fell back against the wall turning away from the site while covering my ears to cancel out the monk's screams. This can't be real; this has to be a nightmare! Please make it stop! No more, please!_

"STOP IT!" I shouted as I jolted awake.

I suddenly saw the night sky above me again and felt my heart beat racing inside. Was it all just a dream? Was it truly just a nightmare? I felt myself take deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them once more. I slowly began to sit back up and notice my surroundings. I was back on my balcony again much to my relief. I sighed deeply and slowly got back up. The moment I looked up in front of me where that origami crane was, my eyes widen in disbelief. I walked a little closer to the figure and stared at the figure in confusion and disbelief.

"I don't believe it . . . after all this time." I muttered to myself.

" _Hello, Kimiko." The figure spoke as I still started at it in disbelief._

"Master Fung?" I said.

" _I need your help, Kimiko. You and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. I sent to you a Message Crane that was able to deliver the vision I saw to you along with this personal message. What you saw in that vision was a glimpse of a new threat arising. This person or thing is something more powerful than anything I and even you have faced with in the past. It's looking for something and I fear that the world is in great danger once again as evil is out balancing the good. I ask for you and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors to return to the Xiaolin Temple as soon as you can for your assistance in saving the world once again." Master Fung explained_

"So then that wasn't a dream? It really happened! Wait a minute . . . Does he not know what this . . . thing is looking for?" I said to myself in shock.

Wait another minute. Did he just say he needs my help along with everyone else's help? If that's the case then there's no way I can-!

" _I know what happened in the past four years ago cannot be forgotten. I know you carry an emotional scar just like them._ _However, in times like this you must set your differences aside and remember who you all are. You are the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. It is your duty as a team to protect the world from all evil. I only hope that you along with the others will join Omi and I back at the temple to fight against the forces of evil." Master Fung continued as I stared at him with a sad expression on my face._

"Master Fung, you make it sound so easy." I replied uneasy.

" _You were all once good friends. Don't let what happened in the past ruin the bond you all created. I hope to see you soon, Xiaolin Dragon Warrior of Fire." Master Fung said._

Soon the figure of Master Fung began to diminish with me left standing here unsure of myself. What do I do? Everything is just too confusing for me right now. This is all just so sudden! Did Master Fung really just expect all of us to come back after not speaking to each other for four years and act as a team again!? There are still so many unresolved issues between all of us. I'm not even sure I can handle even seeing them again without being reminded of all that pain we went through. That being said . . . A small part of me does miss all of them despite my anger toward them. We had some great memories together, but that's all they'll ever be now. Just memories . . . Even though Master Fung made some great points about me being a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior, it's all in the past now. I gave that life up a long time ago. Granted nothing really good happened after I left, but at least I was able to take care of myself despite how lonely I was.

Ugh . . . This is just way to confusing. The only really reason I'm even contemplating all this is because I believe I heard something in the vision that Master Fung didn't hear. This new threat is searching for something called the _Immortal Scroll_. I'm not quite sure what that even means, but if it could help him and the rest of my fri- team from stopping this new threat then they deserve to know. Who knows may one of my team members did see and hear the same thing I did in the vision. However, if they didn't then . . . Ugh . . . The more I try to argue with myself, I still end up with the same answer. I have to go back. As much as I don't want to, I know that what I saw is a serious threat that has to be stopped. The world may be in great danger and I don't want to be the one responsible if it does fall into danger. There really is no other way or answer. I really do have to go back. I'm not sure if the others have decided to fight against this new threat or not, but for now I'll play my part once more as a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior.

There are still a lot of things I have to figure out, number one being my powers. I haven't used them in a long time and I need to learn to gain control of them again before they become unstable again. Number two being that I have to tell Master Fung what I heard and saw in the vision that I think he missed. Number three . . . well number three is a little complicated. I'm not even sure I can even go through with number three after everything. For now I have my objectives. I'm going back to the place where everything began and ended and it's not going to be easy. But I've made my decision . . . there's no turning back.


	3. It's Like A Family Reunion

**Hey guys just wanted to let you all know that I'll be try to post at least a chapter a day or two. I really have no specific time when I'll be posting, so please feel free to** **read, favorite, review, follow, and leave a message about a comment or question you have as I like to hear feed back about my story. It would really help me out a lot. Anyways, I'll keep this short so without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Like a Family Reunion

Raimundo's POV

"Thanks for the ride," I said to the taxi driver as he tipped his hat to me.

"It's kind of my job," He joked as I laughed.

"Anyways, best of luck to you. I hear being a monk ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"Tell me about,"

Without any words left to say I waved good-bye to the taxi driver as he drove off. I then took a deep breath. Okay Raimundo, you can do this. You've already made it this far, might as well see it through to the end. I slowly began to turn around and saw it. It hasn't even changed one bit since the last time I was here. The Xiaolin Temple . . . the place and life I left behind four years ago. I actually can't believe I'm back here after all this time. I wonder if anyone else is here besides me. Well I won't know by standing here I guess . . . I took my first steps toward the temple and felt myself shaking a little bit. I quickly took another deep breath to calm myself, before opening the temple doors. As I entered the temple, I noticed how it looked exactly as I remembered it. I looked toward the training ground and smiled a little as I remembered all of us training there together. We had a lot of good times back then.

"Is that you, Raimundo!?" A voice exclaimed.

I turned toward the voice and my eyes widen in delight as I recognized the voice and the tiny little figure.

"Hey Dojo, long time no see!" I greeted as he zipped right to me and gave me a sudden tight hug.

"It really is you after all this time! I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it really is you!" He shouted happily as I laughed a little.

"It's me buddy, could you do me a favor though and let go of me. You're kind of suffocating me." I breathed as he gasped and quickly let go as I gave a small smile.

"Sorry about that, I was just a little over excited." He apologized.

"It's fine, it seems like you've gotten a lot stronger though. I didn't even know you had it in you." I joked as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha ha very funny. Actually I'm been helping Omi train more. He needed someone to practice on, so I've been helping him out with his training. I've beaten the runt about a few times now since we've been training together, but ultimately he usually wins most of our battles." Dojo explained as I gave a small laugh.

"Seems like he hasn't changed a bit." I smiled.

"I beg to differ on that. Omi actually has changed a quite a bit since well . . . Let's just say over time he's really matured. He's not really a kid anymore, he's grown up. Just like I see you have as well." Dojo explained.

"Does that mean Omi grew a few feet taller?" I asked jokingly to break the tension of this conversation.

"Not even one foot," Dojo replied as we both laughed.

"Where is the cheese ball and Master Fung anyways?" I questioned and then his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh that's right you don't know." Dojo said with a serious voice.

"Don't know what?" I immediately responded.

"Well from what Omi tells me, right after Master Fung sent those Message Cranes to you and the others he collapsed. Apparently he had another vision from the distant future saying that all of you would be reunited again, but something would happen." Dojo elaborated.

"What would happen exactly?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"Omi and I don't know. He collapsed before he could say anything more about his vision."

"Well where are they now? Is Master Fung okay? Is he awake?" I questioned with a worried tone.

"They're both currently in Master Fung's chamber. Omi hasn't left his side since he's collapsed and he hasn't woken up yet. Master Fung will be fine though, he's been through a lot worse than this. He just needs his rest." Dojo reassured me as I nodded slowly.

"Can I seem them?" I asked wearily and he nodded.

I took another deep breath and pushed forward into the temple. Once inside I started to past by my old room. I glanced at my old room for a moment and noticed how clean and empty it looked. I started to remember my room being such a mess when I used to sleep in there. I surprised of how clean my room actually is. As I passed the other rooms they were all just the same as mine. Even Omi's room was clean and pretty empty except for his makeshift bed. As I stared at all our empty rooms I couldn't help, but wonder if Omi ever felt lonely with all of us gone. I turned away from the rooms and continued forward to Master Fung's room. I could see ahead of me his room slightly open. As I drew closer and closer to the door, I felt myself about to reach for the door handle, but then suddenly stop. I looked to my hand and clenched it into a fist.

If I open this door I'll see Master Fung and Omi . . . I'll be stepping back into my old life again. Even now while stand here I'm still so unsure of myself. I wasn't prepared for all this like I thought I was when I stepped on that air plane to take me back here. If I take a step on the other side of this door, I won't be able to turn back. I'll have to come to terms with everything I tried so hard to avoid. A part of me just wants to walk away and not look back before it's too late, but . . . The other part of me feels obligated to go through all of this. Not only because of this new threat arising, but because I really . . . want to fix what happened in the past between all of us. I was their team leader and friend and I let them all down . . . especially _her_. I haven't forgiven myself for what I said and did to all them, but I feel that it may be time we all finally resolve our differences.

"Well here goes nothing," I whispered to myself as I sighed and pushed the door open.

Once I in Master Fung's room I saw in the corner of his room Omi sitting at his bedside and watching over Master Fung while he rest. I took one step closer inside and heard the floor board creak. That was enough to draw Omi's attention. He then turned around and noticed my presence. I could see the shock expression on his face as he saw me standing by door.

"Raimundo?" He questioned in disbelief as I gave a hollow laugh.

"Hey cheese ball head," I greeted with a small smile.

I watched as Omi got up from his seat and slowly made his way toward me. He then began to walk all around me and examining very closely. He looked at me curiously and then began poking at my arm. I felt a little annoyed, but also kind of humored by his sudden actions.

"Omi it's really me. I got Master Fung's message." I said as he stopped poking me and looked up to me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Then you have seen the new threat arising." Omi replied as I nodded.

"It seemed pretty serious. Do we have any idea what we're up against?" I asked as he stared at me in surprised as he blinked a few times.

"What?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"You mean . . . you're going to help fight?" Omi asked as I looked at him confused.

"I mean I didn't come all the way here just to stop by. Of course I came here to fight! I have love ones back in Brazil that I want to protect. If this new threat is possibly going to cause the end of the world then it's my job to stop whatever this threat is from doing so." I explained as Omi's eyes widen even more.

"You really have matured since the last time we saw each other, Raimundo." Omi stated as I gave a small smile.

"You too little man. It's been a while,"

Silence then began to spread throughout the room. There was definitely tension in the air as neither Omi nor I said a word. It was actually pretty awkward now. We'd make a few glances at each other, but we wouldn't dare say a word. I know for a fact that we're thinking about the same thing. Thinking about the past and how to either avoid or solve what happened back then. Desperately wanting to talk about it, but not making the first move because of our doubts and fear. There were just so many unresolved issues that it was hard to bring back up because of all that pain and suffering we caused to each other. So for a while we stood there in silence looking at different corners of the room, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. I took another glance at Omi who I noticed was staring back at me. He gave a small weary smile to which I in return gave a small smile back. We stared at each other for a moment, before I suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"I-!" We both exclaimed at the same time, but were cut off because of Master Fung's door opening and revealing a familiar face.

"Um . . . Howdy." The familiar face said as my eyes widen in surprised.

"Clay," Omi spoke first as we continued to stare at him.

"Hi little feller," Clay greeted with a small smile and then slowly turned to me.

"Hey Raimundo," Clay greeted me as well as I nodded to him.

"Hey there cowboy, it's been a while." I replied giving him a small smile as he returned a small one to me.

"I ran into Dojo a moment ago and he told me of Master Fung's condition. How's the Master doing?" Clay asked in concern.

"He is resting for now. I only hope he wakes up soon so he can tell us more about this vision he saw." Omi said as we all nodded in agreement.

It got quiet again with none of us saying anything for a while, until Clay decided to break the silence.

"So . . . when did you arrive, Raimundo?" Clay asked as I looked over to him feeling uneasy.

"Just flew in today. I got here maybe moments ago, before you did." I answered him, before he nodded.

We slowly got back into awkward silence again, which seemed to just be a recurring theme for all of us now that we're all back here again. Well almost everyone . . .

"Does anyone know if Kimiko is coming?" Omi asked to break the silence as Clay and I both shook our head.

"We just know as much as you know, Omi." I said to him as he had a look of disappointment in his face.

"Oh,"

"Maybe she'll come back too. I mean we all received that Message Crane, so she's probably on her way here as we speak. That is if she's decided to come back . . ." Clay said with an uneasy tone in his voice.

 _If_ she decides comes back . . . I had almost forgotten the other reason why it was so hard for me to come back here. It was because of her . . . because what we said and did to hurt each other. That was another issue I had to work out . . . between me and her. There was so much left unsaid between us that I could never really forgive myself about. We had so many chances, but that all got ruined because of that one single day. It's something I've always regretted to this day. We were so close back then and there hasn't been a single day that's gone by that I don't think about her . . . about the what if's between us. Even after everything, I still couldn't help but think about her. I really hope she does come back. That way we can all finally come to terms with the past.

Kimiko's POV

"I officially hate airplanes." I groaned as I rubbed my back.

I walked toward one of the windows at the airport and placed my hand on the glass and sighed. I can't believe I actually came back after all this time. I was so nervous on the plane that I couldn't even get a wink of sleep. I'll be going back to the place I've tried to avoid for so many years. I'll be facing everyone again and be reminded of all the pain and hurt we caused to each other. I'll be facing _him_ again . . . I'm not mentally prepared for all of this. I'm not even sure I have the courage to even go back with a fake smile and pretend that everything has been okay with me. I mean I'm . . . different now, I've changed. Still even with all that in mind, I made a promise to myself that I would at least come here to discuss with Master Fung everything I saw in that vision he showed me. I think he missed something very important in that vision that he and the others (if they show up) might need to know. Plus there's the issue with my powers . . . I need advice on how to control them again. They've become unstapled now and . . . I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me again.

I removed my hand from the glass window I took a deep breath before heading to baggage claim to get the rest of my stuff. Once I gathered my belongings, I then went to haul a cab to take me back to the Xiaolin Temple. As I got into the cab and the driver began to drive me to my destination, I couldn't help but feel anxiety the more the driver drove. I had to clasp my hands together just to stop my hands from shaking too much. It was a long nerve wreaking drive back to the Xiaolin Temple. Before I knew it, it was already dark outside by the time I arrived. As I slowly stepped outside the car door, I couldn't believe it. I'm really back . . . There in front of me was the Xiaolin Temple. It looked exactly the same from how I remembered it.

"Here are your things, Miss." The cab driver said handing me my things.

"Thank you," I replied taking my things while giving him the money for the ride.

"You know, you're the second person I dropped off here today. Seems like becoming a monk is a new trend. Anyways, have a good night, Miss." He said to me before driving off.

So someone did come back here, other than me. If that's the case then maybe everyone came back. I started to feel more nervous now than ever. I quickly clenched my hands into a fist and took a deep breath. I had to calm down. I'm already here, so I might as well go do what I came here to do. I slowly began to take my first few steps toward the Xiaolin Temple. I went through the doors and then quietly shut the doors behind me. I took a look around and couldn't believe how everything had looked the same as I remembered it. I looked toward the training ground and started to remember the memories I had with everyone when we trained there. I smiled to that and then proceeded to walk into the main temple. As I drew closer to the main temple, I began to hear voices coming from the dining room area.

"You have a girlfriend!" I could hear Omi shout from the dining room as I could hear a familiar cowboy laugh.

"Yup, her name is Anna and she is the love of my life." Clay responded.

"She's one lucky lady to have a guy like you, Clay. I mean it." Another familiar voice spoke.

My eyes widen in surprise. I nearly almost dropped my luggage on the ground. Everyone was here . . . They came back after all this time. I grasped my luggage tightly in my hands as I started to feel uneasy again. My anxiety started to spike up again. I shouldn't have come back. It was a mistake to even try to come back after what happened between us! I'm not ready to face this, yet. I quickly turned around and was about to walk away, until I heard something creak behind me. I stopped in my tracks and felt a slight breeze behind me. However, I refused to turn back knowing all too well who was behind me.

"Kimiko?" A familiar voice spoke behind me.

Raimundo's POV

As Clay, Omi, and I were all making small talk to pass the time as we wait for Master Fung to wake up, I could hear small foot steps outside the dining room. Without even saying a word to Clay and Omi I quickly walked toward the noise I heard. Once I was on the opposite side of the dining room wall, there in front of me stood a figure that had suddenly stopped walking and stood there with their back turned to me. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed their long straight raven black hair and my eyes widen in shock. It couldn't be . . . The figure slowly began to turn around and the moment I saw her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, I knew it was her. _Kimiko . . ._

Kimiko's POV

I was suddenly shaking. I grasped my luggage even more tightly in my hands just to stop myself from shaking. I slowly turned around and came face to face with that person again. As I gazed into his emerald green eyes I could tell he was just as surprised as I was to see each other after all this time. He took a few steps closer to me as I only continued to stare at him. He had gotten a little taller, tanner, and . . . muscular to my surprise. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing him again after all this time.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kimiko." He suddenly spoke to me as I blinked a few times before responding.

"It has . . . Raimundo." Was all I could reply, before Clay and Omi showed up behind Raimundo.

"Is everything alright, Rai-?" Omi asked, before suddenly stopping himself as he noticed my presence.

Both Clay and Omi's eyes widen in shock to see me. They slowly walked toward Raimundo and me with a look of complete disbelief.

"You actually came, little lady." Clay spoke as he tipped his hat to me.

"It is most good to see you once again, Kimiko." Omi said as I gave a small smile to them.

"I think you mean _very_ good to see you again, Omi." Raimundo pointed out as Clay surprisingly gave a small laugh as Omi looked at him confused.

"Come on, I think we should all head back inside to . . . catch up. Here, let me help you with that." Raimundo surprisingly said as he then proceeded to reach for my luggage.

On impulse I quickly moved back from him. I then looked to see a surprised and confused expression on his face as I gave a hollow laugh.

"It's okay, I've got it." I replied to him before walking past him and the others toward the dining room not wanting to see the look on their faces.

Once I sat down on one of the dining room chairs, I placed my luggage down beside me. I then watched as the others slowly made their way back in and taking a seat around the table. It was silent for a while as no one was sure what to even say. Things became even more awkward when I noticed Raimundo staring at me a few times. I began to feel uneasy again.

"How's life been for you Kimiko? Clay was just telling us about his new life back at his father's farm with his girlfriend, Anna and Raimundo has mentioned he has been taking care of his three brothers and younger sister." Omi suddenly spoke first as I looked to him.

"Well life's been pretty good actually for me." I lied.

"I help my Papa out with his business and usually do some . . . negotiations with his business partners. Other than that I just live a quiet normal life in my own apartment." I replied to him with a fake small smile.

"You live alone?" Raimundo suddenly asked as I looked to him surprised, but then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but it's for the best. I didn't want to relay on my father for help, so I've been trying to support myself and make a living on my own." I answered him as he blinked at me a few times.

"Well, glad to hear you're doin' alright, Kimiko." Clay smiled to me as I gave a small smile back to him.

We continued to make small talk, which mostly led to awkward silence, until I realized I haven't once seen Master Fung since I arrived here.

"Hey guys . . . where exactly is Master Fung?" I questioned out of the blue, until all everyone looked at me in surprised.

"What?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"That is right, Kimiko does not know about Master Fung's condition." Omi stated as I looked at all of them confused.

"His condition?"

"Apparently, the little feller said that after Master Fung sent those Message Cranes to us he had another vision." Clay explained as I looked at them in shock.

"Another vision!?"

"Master Fung said that in this vision he saw all of us reunited again, but that something would happen." Raimundo elaborated.

"What exactly would happen?" I asked curiously as they all shook their head.

"We are uncertain. Master Fung collapsed right before he could tell me. I am afraid we are at a dead conclusion." Omi said.

"Its dead _end_ , little feller." Clay pointed out as they all looked defeated and unsure of what to do.

"Maybe not, we all saw the vision right? What do you guys see?" I asked.

"Probably the same thing as you. Dead bodies scattered around the Northern Temple, blood everywhere, the new threat torturing a monk before killing him, and the new threat looking for something." Raimundo summarized, but I shook my head to them.

"Then I really was the only one who heard what this new threat was looking for." I said mostly to myself.

"You know what the new threat is looking for!" Omi exclaimed getting way to close to my personal space I slightly pushed him back.

"Yes, it's looking for something called the _Immortal Scroll_. I heard him ask the monk about where it was hidden, but he refused to tell and well . . . You get the picture. I'm just not entirely sure what that scroll does, but it can't possibly be good if that thing is looking for it." I explained as best as I could as everyone then began to contemplate the situation they were now in.

"This is most unusual and disturbing. Thank you Kimiko for telling us this very important information. We will need this information in our quest against this new threat." Omi said to me as I gave him a guilty expression.

"About that . . . I'm not staying Omi. I only came here to really just tell Master Fung what I saw and heard in the vision, because I knew he missed something. I'm not fighting this battle with you guys." I admitted as everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"But why not? Don't you see that there are millions of lives at stake here! We all have to fight! It's our duty, like Master Fung said." Raimundo exclaimed as I sighed and shook my head.

"It _was_ my duty, Raimundo. I'm not a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior anymore. That was all a part of my past. I can't just suddenly jump right back in to it." I explained as calmly as I could as I noticed the tension started to rise in the room.

"Why not? We all are you're just the only one refusing." Raimundo pointed out to me, as I started to lose my temper.

"You know exactly why not! Or have you all forgotten?" I exclaimed as their expressions suddenly changed to a serious one as no one said a word because they knew I was right.

"That's what I thought . . . We all know why we're being awkward and silent to each other. It's because there are just some things we don't want to bring up from the past because of what it reminds us." I stated as I looked at my hand and clenched it into a fist and sighed.

"I'm not trying to start a fight, but I will admit that I've been having my doubts about coming back here and possibly seeing you all here again." I admitted as I now only looked to Raimundo as he stared at me with sad expression on his face.

"I thought I could do what Master Fung asked and put our differences as side and work together with all of you again, but I knew that it would be impossible. There's still just . . . too much unresolved issues between all of us." I stated.

"Kimiko," Raimundo spoke to me in a sad tone as I turned away from him and then stood up from my seat causing everyone to stare at me.

"For what it's worth I truly am sorry . . . about everything. But there's still just too much history between all of us. I can't just pretend like all of it never happened." I said.

Soon we all fell into uncomfortable silence as they knew what I said was true. There were just too many issues between us. I finally glanced back at Raimundo who I noticed was staring right at me with a somewhat sad expression on his face much to my surprise. He was just about to speak, until Dojo came into the room and noticed me and gasped very loudly.

"I don't believe my eyes! The gang's all here! It's like a family reunion!" Dojo exclaimed in happiness as we all glanced at each other before looking away and avoiding eye contact.

I looked to Dojo who looked at us all curiously and then started to scratch his head in nervousness as if he struck a nerve (which he sort of did).

"Wow, tough crowd." Dojo said.

Raimundo then suddenly stood up from his seat and looked to all of us with a small smile on his face as he began to speak.

"How about we all get some rest and sleep all of this over." He suggested as he turned to face me.

"We can talk more about all of this tomorrow. We've all had a very long day, so maybe it's time we hit the hay." Raimundo continued.

"Couldn't have said it any other way." Clay said as he stood up and yawned.

"I think that is a wise choice, Raimundo. The beds have already been made for you all in your old rooms. Even your bed, Kimiko . . . We made it just in case you would show up." Omi said with a small smile as I gave a small smile to him in return.

"Thank you, Omi." I replied as we all then headed to our old rooms.

As I entered my old room, I looked around and notice how empty it looked even with the bed. I haven't been in here in a long time. The room looks exactly like the first time I arrived here back in the Xiaolin Temple. It kind of brings back memories. As I started to unpack my things, I noticed something at the bottom of my suitcase sticking out. As I pulled the item out my eyes widen in surprise.

"How did this get in here?" I questioned to myself as I stared at the object in my hand.

It was an old photo of everyone back for years ago. I remember that day all too well. It was the photo we took right after Raimundo was promoted to our team leader. We decided to capture the moment with a picture of all of us as a team . . . as friends. It was a happy day for all of us . . . but it also was a long time ago. I don't remember packing this with me though? Maybe it was left in the suitcase the last time I used it. Suddenly I heard a knock coming from behind me. I turned and noticed Raimundo standing outside my room looking kind of nervous as I stood up to face him.

"Um . . . I came to um . . . check and see how you were doing?" Raimundo said bluntly as I blinked at him a few times in surprise, before I replied.

"Oh, I'm . . . fine." I replied uneasily.

"Good that's . . . good to hear." He said as we both stood in awkward silence for a while, until I decided to break the ice.

"Was there something else you came here to talk about?" I questioned as he looked at me straight in the eyes with a changed expression on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you alone about some things." He admitted as I sighed and knew where this was going.

However, tonight I just didn't want to get into all of this . . . at least not just yet. I put on a small smile to him and walked a little closer to him before speaking.

"I know what you want to talk about, but let's talk more tomorrow with everyone just like you suggested, okay? It's been a long time and we're all tired and I think-." I explained, until he cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about that . . . I want to talk about . . . well us." He simply stated as I looked at him confused and afraid at where this conversation was going.

"What about us?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I want to talk about what I said to you back then." He answered.

"Raimundo," I said, but he continued.

"Everything I said back then wasn't true. You have to believe me; I really didn't mean any of it."

"Raimundo, please stop!" I exclaimed.

He then stopped and looked at me with those emerald eyes of his. He had a look of determination in his eyes, which almost made me want to look away from him. I sighed and then began to speak.

"I honestly don't want to talk about any of this stuff right now. I'm tried and I need some rest just like you should. We can talk more about all of this tomorrow, just please . . . leave it alone tonight. I promise will talk more tomorrow." I said as calmly as I could.

At first Raimundo didn't budge, but he then reluctantly nodded his head in agreement much to my relief. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You're right I'm sorry, we'll talk more about it tomorrow then." Raimundo apologized as I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," I sincerely said as he nodded and then smiled to me.

"Goodnight, Kimiko." He smiled warmly to me.

"Goodnight, Raimundo." I said as I waved good-bye to him slowly.

He then walked back toward his room leaving me alone in my room to myself. I suddenly felt my legs give out as I fell to the floor. My heart started to ache again inside more than ever. This is exactly way I never wanted to come back here. To go through all this pain again. I tried so hard to bury all these feelings away and now they're starting to overflow again. I placed my hand to my heart and clenched it into a fist as I let a single tear fall from my face. Why did he have to bring up the past . . .?


	4. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Raimundo's POV

"Well that sucked," I yawned as I slowly sat up from my bed.

I ended up not getting enough sleep, because of Clay's snoring and because of last night's conversation between Kimiko and I. At first, I didn't want anything to do with bringing up the past, but ever since I got back and saw everyone again . . . well I just don't know. It's still hard to talk to all of them when things are still a little rocky and awkward, but if we're going to save the world from this new threat then we need to be a team again. In order to make that happen again we need to clear up everything from the past and finally move forward. With that thought in mind I quickly got up and got changed before heading to the dining room area where I saw Omi and Clay eating in silence. They didn't notice my presence as I watched the awkward display between the two. I sighed to myself and then decided that it was my time to be the leader again and settle this once and for all.

"Morning guys!" I exclaimed with a smile as they turned to me curiously with one of their eyebrows raised.

"Mornin'," Clay responded.

"Good morning, Raimundo. Did you sleep well?" Omi asked me as I took a seat in-between the two guys and nodded.

"Well enough," I replied to Omi.

"Aren't you gonna get some chow?" Clay asked as I shook my head and wore a now serious expression on my face.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you guys about and . . . I'm pretty sure you both know what it is." I said in a serious tone.

They both turned and looked to each other giving an uneasy expression on their face, before looking back at me.

"I know we all were trying to avoid the topic because of what it reminded us, but we have to stop running away from our problems and face it head on. I know there's a lot of confusion and distrust, but please for the sake of the world we need to resolve this. If we're going to fight whatever this new threat is then we need to be a team again and have trust. I'm not saying we have to forgive each other for what happened in the past right now, but we at least have to come to an understanding with one another if we're going to make this work." I explained to them.

I could tell they were surprise to hear what I had to say by the looks on their faces. Still the room remained silent for a while as both Clay and Omi were thinking it through. I knew this wasn't exactly an easy topic for them, but I hope they can at least understand the situation we're all in and take it into account.

"I agree with you Raimundo, we should talk about this matter as it is very serious." Omi agreed as I nodded my head to him and then turned to Clay.

"I second it," Clay answered and I sighed in relief.

"However, we should wait until Kimiko wakes up before going any further with this conversation." Omi stated as both Clay and I agreed.

Now comes the waiting part. The part I dreaded. The longer we waited the more anxious I was beginning to feel. Every second passing by meant being one second closer to having a discussion we all weren't truly ready to face.

Kimiko's POV

 _"Raimundo?" I questioned as I stared right at him from across the crowded area._

 _My feet suddenly started to move all on their own heading straight toward him. The moment I got a closer toward him, the better I got a look at him. He seemed so different . . . The way he was dressed and everything about him just looked different. I then gasped and stopped at the site in front of me. I watched as Raimundo had an alcoholic drink in one hand and a girl wrapped him in his other. I watched as they messed around together intimately making me feel sick to my stomach. I then watched as the made out together not caring who saw them. I was just about to turn away, until the girl Raimundo was holding on to noticed me._

 _"Who the hell is she?" The girl questioned to which Raimundo then suddenly turned to face me._

 _For a moment he just stared at me without saying a word to me. The look in his emerald eyes told me that he was examining me making me feel uncomfortable. He then smirked at me and started to laugh much to my surprise. I watched as he turned back to the girl around his arms and grinned._

 _"I don't know. I've never even seen this girl before in my entire life." Raimundo said making my heart break a little inside._

 _"Maybe she's one of your other girlfriends." The girl grinned to him as he grinned back to her._

 _"Laura, you know you're the only one I'm see right now." He said flirtatiously making my heart crack a little more now._

 _"Keep telling every other girl that story. Maybe one will be dumb enough to believe it." The girl laughed as they then continued to make out again ignoring me completely._

 _Suddenly I heard something inside me crack . . . I suddenly began to feel pain in my chest as I continued to look at the two. I placed a hand where my heart was and then suddenly felt a single tear roll down my check. I realized that in that moment, my heart had just been broken. I looked back one last time at Raimundo seeing that stupid grin on his face before storming out of the club. As I started to walk back to the hotel I had rented, I could feel the tears now streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away while feeling like a complete idiot. I knew I shouldn't have tried to reach out to him after two year. This was all just one huge mistake and now . . . I ended up getting my heart broken! I finally know how Raimundo truly feels about me . . . which is completely nothing. I'm an idiot . . ._

I suddenly gasped for air as I jolted awake. I quickly sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes and noticed my surroundings. It was just a dream. I placed a hand on my cheek and felt that it was wet. Damn it! I was crying . . . I quickly wiped the left over tears away and sighed in frustration. Why the hell did I have to go ahead and dream about that? I looked at my clock and saw that it was 9:30 AM. I sighed and did a few stretches before getting out of bed and getting dressed. As I started to brush my hair in the bathroom, I started to pay attention to my reflection. I slowly placed my hand on the mirror and frowned. To everyone else I looked the same on the outside, but in the inside I was a completely different person. On the inside I was broken. I'm no longer the girl on fire who used to save the world and stop the bad guys from winning with my friends. Now, I'm just . . .

" _You're a spoiled rich hot headed little brat, who gets everything she wants in a snap! See unlike you, I grew up on the streets near a dump. What's ironic is that I may have grown up in a dumb, but you ended up becoming the trash . . . worthless! I may be a jerk, but at least I'm not some cold hearted bitch!" He said that to me._

I clenched my hand into a fist before removing it from the mirror. Keep it together Kimiko . . . You won't be here that long anyway. With that thought in mind I decided to make my way to the dining room area. When I got there, I saw Omi, Clay, and Raimundo all eating together and making small talk. Not long after I took one step into the room, Raimundo noticed my presence and gave a small wave to me.

"Good morning, Kim. Want some breakfast?" Raimundo greeted as I nodded my head and went to take a seat with all of them.

Raimundo then pushed a plate of food toward me. I looked at him surprised, as he gave me a warm smile. I thanked him, before eating the food he presented to me. I must have been starving, because I literally ate everything on my plate in a matter of minutes. I don't think I've actually eaten anything in the past twenty four hours. As I filled my stomach with delicious food, I heard Raimundo clear his throat before speaking.

"Now that we're all here, I think it's time we talk." Raimundo said as I suddenly dropped my fork on my plate as I was caught off guard by his words.

I turned my attention toward Raimundo and noticed him staring at me as I looked at him in disbelief. I honestly couldn't believe we were having this discussion right now when it was still freaking morning. I knew we'd be having this conversation eventually, but I just didn't imagine having it right this very second! I crossed my arms to him and leaned a little back in my chair before speaking.

"I thought we weren't going to have this conversation, until later?" I questioned.

"Technically we agreed to talk about this tomorrow which happens to be today." Raimundo pointed out as I slightly frowned at him.

"To be honest with you Kimiko, I'd rather we have this discussion now rather than later. If we don't talk about it now, then we never will. We'll always just keep finding a way to avoid it." Clay explained.

"Clay is right Kimiko. Running away can't be an option for us right now. If we're going to save the world, then we need to all be on the same sheet of paper again." Omi backed up Clay.

"I think you meant to say is we need to all be on the same page again." I corrected him.

"In either case, it's time we open up old wounds and finally talk about why we said and did all those things to each other, four years ago. We all want answers from each other. So let's start giving some." Raimundo stated as I shifted a little in my seat.

I could feel it again . . . I could feel the emotions I had once locked away, begin to overflow. I felt my heart slowly starting to ache again. I was beginning to remember that day. I was beginning to remember all those things we said and did to each other. And to think it all started because we used the Truth Ray Shen Gong Wu that we found . . .

 _Four Years Ago . . ._

 _"I got it!" Omi shouted from above us as he stood in a bird's nest._

 _"Way to go, little feller!" Clay congratulated as Omi climbed down from the tree._

 _"That was . . . easier than I expected. I definitely thought we would have seen Jack or Wuya by now." I admitted as I felt Raimundo place a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at his grinning face._

 _"Maybe they finally have given up. I mean we've kicked their butts so many times it must be humiliating for them to keep consistently losing to us." Raimundo grinned to me as I gave a small laugh and started to walk toward the others with Raimundo following behind me._

 _We then all headed back to the temple by ridding on Dojo's back. It was a long ride, but I never complained about it much. I mean the view is always just absolutely incredible. Once we made it back to the temple safe and sound, I watched as Raimundo quickly got down and then opened his arms in the air as if we was planning to catch someone._

 _"What are you doing?" I questioned lifting my eyebrow to him._

 _"Planning to catch you when you fall." He grinned playfully as I smirked at him._

 _"I'm not a damsel in distress, Rai. I can handle myse- AH!" I suddenly exclaimed as Dojo suddenly shrunk into his normal form causing me to fall off and into Raimundo's arms._

 _"Whoops," Dojo grinned mischievously._

 _I looked to Dojo in shock and in disbelief. I then turned back to see a grinning Raimundo._

 _"Told ya," Rai grinned as I gave him a hollow laugh before making a fireball in my hand._

 _Raimundo then immediately put me down and backed a few steps away from me with his hands slightly up in defense as I grinned to him._

 _"Easy there fire girl. No harm done," Raimundo said in a shaking voice as I laughed._

 _"You know there's an old saying back in Texas. If you like a gal than you best getta move on before someone else snatches her away." Clay whispered and winked to Raimundo as he started to blush._

 _I quickly turned away hoping they didn't think I heard anything and walked toward Omi and Dojo. I felt my face heat up a little, but I quickly tried to hide it._

 _"Kimiko, you look unwell. You face is as red as a potato!" Omi exclaimed._

 _"It's your face is as red as a tomato Omi and I think the heat is just getting to me that's all." I lied as Raimondo and Clay walked up to Omi and me._

 _"So what exactly does this Shen Gong Wu do, Dojo?" Raimundo questioned._

 _"Well according to the ancient scroll, The Truth Ray does exactly what you would expect it to do. It looks like a gun, but instead of shooting bullets you shoot beam rays. Your opponent is then stunned and begins to tell only the truth, for the next ten minutes. The effects aren't long, but it gives you enough time to find out the truth." Dojo explained as he read the ancient scroll._

 _"Seems pretty simple enough, but it doesn't seem that interesting." Raimundo replied._

 _"Not so fast, there's actually one more thing about this Shen Gong Wu that makes this Wu pretty powerful." Dojo stated._

 _"What is it?" Clay questioned while scratching his head._

 _"When under the influence of the Truth Ray's beam, any question given to the person under the influence must unconditionally answer the question truthfully. Pretty powerful if you ask me." Dojo continued as we all looked each other surprised._

 _"Why don't we test it out then and see if it works? Who wants to go first?" Raimundo joked._

 _"How about you?" A voice suddenly said from behind us._

 _There stood in the shadows Jack and Wuya with over a dozen of jack-bots. We then all got into fighting position mode knowing a showdown was about to happen._

 _"You didn't actually think we'd let you slip by taking that Shen Gong Wu unnoticed did you?" Wuya mocked._

 _"Why not? You'd both be doing yourselves a favor from getting you butts kicked again!" I mocked back as she glared at me._

 _"I'd watch that fool mouth of yours, Kimiko. It's very unattractive." Wuya said as I gave a hollow laugh._

 _"Funny, you ever looked in a mirror." I insulted._

 _I watched as she began to glare at me in frustration. She then shot a few green fireballs at me to which I quickly dodged. I shot a few back at her, but she was able to dodge them._

 _"Jack-bots, attack!" Jack commanded and they headed straight toward all of us._

 _As we began to fight the Jack-bots, I noticed that one of them was now holding the Truth Ray. I turned toward Dojo who was supposed to be guarding it, but saw that the Jack-bots were holding him. I quickly made my way to Dojo and freed him from the grasps of those Jack-bots. I saw the Truth Ray now in possession of Jack's hands._

 _"Jack's got the Wu!" I shouted pointing to my Jack._

 _"I'm on it!" Raimundo yelled._

 _"Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo chanted._

 _He sent concentrated waves of powerful wind toward Jack which made Jack hit the concrete wall hard. However, Jack still held on to the Wu in his hands. He slowly got up and then glared at Raimundo._

 _"Two can play at that game! Truth Ray!" Jack shouted hitting Raimundo with the Truth Ray beam._

 _"Raimundo, are you alright?" Omi exclaimed making his way to Raimundo._

 _"I feel . . . fine and that's the truth." Raimundo answered Omi._

 _"The Truth Ray is useless Jack, when it comes to a fight. All it does is make people tell the truth, it doesn't do any damage to them." I pointed out as he grinned._

 _"Good to know," He replied before shooting me with it along with Clay and Omi._

 _Raimundo then helped me up from the ground. Although the beam didn't really hurt, it still was able to knock me off my feet. I watched as Jack then called back his Jack-bots who started to flee from the Xiaolin Temple. Wuya then suddenly appeared again beside Jack as they both grinned mischievously._

 _"We got what we wanted and now will be taking our leave. Best of luck to all of you monks." Wuya said before taking off with Jack._

 _"Well that was . . . interesting." I spoke, feeling a little different all of a sudden._

 _"What just happened here!?" Raimundo exclaimed in confusion._

 _"What happened here is that we let Jack and Wuya get away with the Shen Gong Wu! This never would have happened if you didn't let them get away!" Omi suddenly shouted to Raimundo who looked at him in disbelief and anger._

 _"Whoa hang on chrome dome, what exactly were you and Clay doing all this time when I was trying to get the Shen Gong Wu back from Jack!?" Raimundo questioned._

 _"Whoa there partner, you best watch that tongue of yours before I rip it out." Clay threatened._

 _"You guys are being so immature right now, so know it off before I have to separate all of you!" I shouted as they looked to me and laughed._

 _"You? You are just a mere girl, what can you possibly do!?" Omi mocked as I created fireballs in my hand and glared at him._

 _"Hey watch that temper of yours Kimiko. Omi may be as dumb as a sack of hammers, but at least he doesn't get angrier than a bull in rodeo show." Clay said as both Omi and I looked at him in anger._

 _"Hey!" Omi and I both shouted as we frowned at Clay._

 _"Knock it off, guys! Let's not make this any uglier than it already is." Raimundo suddenly spoke as we all turned our attention to him._

 _"Who exactly made you leader again?" Clay questioned._

 _"Master Fung did, cowboy. Had too many lose screws in your head to remember?" Raimundo replied to him making Clay very angry._

 _"This is so stupid!" I shouted in frustration._

 _"Of course only a girl would say that! If you can't take the temperature then get in the pantry!" Omi responded as we all slapped our hands to our foreheads and shook our head in disappointment._

 _"The saying is, if you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen! Even farm boy here, know that!" Raimundo yelled at Omi._

 _"Watch it Mr., you are trending on some mighty thin ice." Clay warned Raimundo as Clay had his finger pointed at his chest._

 _"You would know all about that wouldn't you, Clay. With your cold personality and all." I pointed out as he glared at me._

 _"Ugh . . .! I'm getting such a massive headache from hearing all this right now!" Omi shouted as he rubbed him around head._

 _"Well maybe if you didn't have such a massive head, the size of a boulder you wouldn't be having that problem." Raimundo smirked._

 _"Maybe if you didn't have such a big ego, I'd actually listen to you and take your advice!" Omi replied harshly._

 _"Okay you know what that's it, as leader I command you guys to stop all this at once." Raimundo commanded as I rolled my eyes to him._

 _"Pulling out rank on us are you? Like I give a crap what you have to say, Raimundo." I spat at him as he glared at me._

 _"Like Wuya said Kimiko, that fool mouth of yours really is unattractive." Raimundo smirked as I huffed in anger._

 _"Well obviously you find it attractive since you like her, don't you?" Clay questioned as Raimundo turned his attention to him and frowned._

 _"I don't like her. She's just some shallow girl who doesn't have any respect for authority." Raimundo stated as I stared at him in disbelief._

 _I started to walk toward Raimundo angrily and in disbelief as he said those words to me. Once we were face to face we were both glaring at each other._

 _"What do you just say about me?" I questioned to him._

 _"You heard me," Raimundo replied as I frowned to him._

 _"First of all Raimundo, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. Why don't you just keep that big mouth of yours shut and take your our advice about let's not make this any uglier than it already is." I spat at him as he frowned to me._

 _"Maybe if you adjusted your attitude I would."_

 _"Only when you don't let your arrogance get in the way of your big fat ego you jerk!"_

 _"You know Kimiko I used to think you were always different from the rest of the girls I knew. But you turned out to be even worse than them! You're a spoiled rich hot headed little brat, who gets everything she wants in a snap! See unlike you, I grew up on the streets near a dump. What's ironic is that I may have grown up in a dumb, but you ended up becoming the trash . . . worthless! I may be a jerk, but at least I'm not some cold hearted bitch!" He insulted me as I gasped in shock at what he said._

 _I couldn't believe he just said that! My anger started to boil inside and I could feel my whole body heating up. I felt my hands on fire because of the rage I was in._

 _"What now you're angry? You gonna throw some fire balls at me? See this is way I could never like or even love a hot headed stubborn bitch like you! Always letting there actions speak louder than there words. Now you see why you weren't chosen to be leader." Raimundo mocked and smirked to me._

 _"That's it!" I shouted and began to shoot fire balls at him._

 _He quickly dodged a few of them, until I saw him reveal an opening for me to strike. Once I took that opportunity to strike, I watched as he got hit by my fireball and crashed onto Clay and Omi. I smirked in victory as he slowly got up and frowned at me._

 _"Two can play at this game. Shoku Astro Wind!" He chanted as he was able to knock me off my feet and onto the ground hard._

 _"We'll now you've all gone and made me mad. Shoku Jupiter Earth!" Clay chanted._

 _Soon the ground beneath us began to shake like crazy as Clay started to throw giant rocks towards us. We all quickly dodged his attacks, expect for Omi who ended up getting hit in the head by a small rock. He quickly recovered himself and then yelled in frustration._

 _"Shoku Neptune Water!" Omi chanted as the entire Temple grounds started to fill with water._

 _Omi then began to strike us with his water attacks. Soon we all started to use our element power against each other causing a huge showdown between all of us. After fight for a while, I started to get sick and tired of this and started to use my special elemental power._

 _"Shoku Mars Fire!" I chanted._

 _I soon began to throw fireballs everywhere around the temple trying to strike anyone who attacked me. I watched as Clay and Omi began to fight as Raimundo and I stood across from each other both looking for a fight. He suddenly dashed toward me full speed while I started to shoot fireballs at him. He was able to dodge a few, but when he got closer I used ever bit of strength I had left and was able to shoot him down with my fire causing him to hit the ground hard with fire all around us. We started to both breathe heavily, until I noticed him grinning. Before I had time to think, he quickly got up and started to create a small tornado engulfing me. Soon there was a whole barrier of wind surrounding me and I felt the air becoming thin. I suddenly was having a hard time breathing. I tried to use my powers, but the flames kept blowing out. I then realized that with no oxygen I can't make a flame. I felt myself fall to my knees gasping for air. I also realized that with no oxygen I won't be able to breathe! Tears began to swell in my eyes as I placed my hands around my throat and then fell to the floor unable to breathe. My vision began to fade and I started to feel dizzy. I was just about to past out, until I heard a voice._

 _"That is enough!" Master Fung shouted with a cowering Dojo behind him looking frightened._

 _"Stop this fighting at once! He commanded._

 _Omi and Clay suddenly stopped fighting and Raimundo blinked a few times before releasing me from that wind barrier. I started to cough and breathe for air. Master Fung quickly came to my side as I remain on the ground with tears swelled up in my eyes. He turned me to face him and the others, but I pushed him away not wanting to look at any of them. I felt so weak and pathetic that it was humiliating . . . I slowly started to get back up on my own with my whole body hurting everywhere. As soon as I got my breathing back to normal, I then took a quick look back and saw a very shocked Raimundo. He slowly walked toward me as I turned around quickly and took a few steps back away from him. I was . . . scared . . . I was afraid of him. I felt my body shaking all over. I looked at him and saw a mixed expression of confusion, hurt, and guilt on his face._

 _"Kimiko I- . . . I didn't mean to . . . to do any of this, I have no idea what came over me! I'm so sorry really I didn't mean any-!" Raimundo began to explain, but I cut him off._

 _"But you did mean to . . . We all meant to do this, because we all were under the Truth Ray beam! Don't you see! This is how we truly feel toward each other . . .!" I cried as I let a single tear escape from my eye._

 _"That can't be true; I know I would never-!" Raimundo tried to speak again, but I interrupted._

 _"I don't care anymore about what you think! Or any of you, because I'm done! I can't be on a team that doesn't believe in me or my abilities! I just simply can't . . . trust you guys anymore, or believe in any of you. I see now the truth and the truth is . . . we were never friends and we were never even a team. I'm sorry . . . but I've had enough of this." I explained before slowly wobbling away with the help of one of the medical monks._

 _Raimundo then ran up toward me and placed as hand on my shoulder, but then I screamed at him._

 _"Don't touch me!" I screamed in fear as I saw his shocked expression on his face._

 _"But Kimiko, you have to believe me I would never hurt you!" He exclaimed as I gave a hollow laugh._

 _"You already have . . . more than you will ever know, Raimundo . . . Just go . . . I never want to hear or see your face again." I replied sadly as I slowly wobbled away from him and the rest of my friends._

 _Tears began to stream down my face and I couldn't stop them. No matter how many times I tried to wipe the tears away, they just kept overflowing. I began to cry not because of my injuries, but because of the pain of losing all my friends and possibly my first love . . ._

 _. . . . ._

Back then, I swore that I would never let myself go through all that pain again. To be never be reminded of all the mistakes we made that hurt each other. Now here I am sitting before everyone, about to talk about the one thing I never wanted to discuss or be reminded of. To look into the eyes of my friends and truly wonder if they would tell the truth. The truth . . . that's what scared me the most.

"So who wants to go first?" Clay suddenly asked as I help my cup of tea tightly in my hands.

"I will," Omi volunteered much to my surprise.

"I am still very unsure of myself. How I feel. How I felt about everything back then. It is most troubling for me. All I do know is that for years, there hasn't been a single day when I haven't thought about what happened back and about you, my friends." Omi admitted look at his with guilt of his face as we looked to him with sad eyes.

"I was alone after everyone had left with only Master Fung and Dojo to keep me company. During that time I realized how empty my life was without all of you in it. For years I blamed myself for the mistakes I made that hurt all of you. Everything I said and did, I still can't believe I would do something like that to hurt all of you. Even now I can't accept that, truth that I would hurt all of you because a part of me wanted to despite everything . . . All I really want even now isn't forgiveness from any of you." Omi explained said as we all looked to him confused.

"What do you want then?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"All I want to say is that I simply am sorry. For all the pain I caused all of you. For making this divide between all of us. I take full responsibility for my actions that caused all of you suffering." Omi answered as he slightly bowed in his seat to us, making my heart twinge a little in guilt and pain.

"You can't take all the responsibility, Omi. We all are to blame for our mistakes. It was very noble of you for taking the fall, but it was our fault too." Clay warmly smiled to Omi, who then gave a small smile back to Clay.

"I reckon I'll go next, since I've already started talking. What Omi stated is what I feel we all are feeling right about now. I'm confused . . . At a loss for words. Unlike Omi, I can't tell you all that my life was really hard or lonely since I left you guys. Because of me leaving home, I was able to live back at the farm with my Daddy and was able to meet the love of my life Anna." Clay admitted as I smiled a little as he expressed his love for Anna.

"Everything I ever wanted before was there right in front of me, yet . . . under all that happiness I still couldn't help, but feel empty inside. For years I was never able to forget my past with all of you guys. I was never able to just let go and enjoy being happy with the life I always wanted. It was back than that I realized that I could never truly be happy, unless I had you all back in my life again. However, because of my stubbornness I never reached out to you guys and was never able to tell you all how sorry I am for everything I said and did to you guys. Like Omi said, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself or accept the truth that I wanted to hurt all of you. However, I will take responsibility for my actions. Now I'm not asking for forgiveness, that's not why I came here for. All I'm asking is that even though we can't change the past, I only ask that we change our future. That we finally let go of all this and finally move on." Clay explained as we looked at him in awe.

I watched as Raimundo, but a hand on his shoulder causing me to turn and look at Raimundo. Raimundo gave a small smile to him, to which Clay returned a small smile to him as well as they both seemed to have come to an understanding between one another. Raimundo then sighed and let go of Clay's shoulder and looked to all of us.

"I guess I'm next then." Raimundo said I turned to look at him.

He noticed me staring at him and then suddenly gave a small smile. I quickly took a sip of my tea avoiding his gaze as he was about to speak.

"After I left the temple, I flew back to Brazil. The moment I stepped off the plane though, I became a different person . . ." He admitted in a regretful voice I turned my attention back to him surprised.

"I thought I would just go back home to my brothers and sister and help take care of the family, but I didn't. The guilt of hurting all of you guys loomed over my shoulders and I was afraid I'd hurt my family just like I did to you guys. More than anything I was afraid of hurting my little sister Isabella. She saw me as this hero and good person and that's how I wanted her to remember me by." Raimundo said as he then glanced toward me, before continuing his story.

"So I ended up leaving her, feeling too guilty with myself after everything I did. I ended up running with a bad crowd for a while and did some pretty bad things that I regret. It's a long story, but it took me two years to realize that me being away from my family and distancing myself from them caused them so much pain and heartbreak, especially from Isabella. So I changed once again into a better man and left that other old life behind me and I never once looked back. But the one thing I could never leave behind me was all of you guys. I always looked back and thought about all the what if's. What if we had never fought, what if we truly didn't mean any of it, and so forth." Raimundo continued as he now laid his eyes to me much to my distress.

"All the possibilities that could have happened, but never did all because of our mistakes our lies. I refuse to believe that any of the things we said were true and I still believe that even now. I can't be the only one who feels this way, can I?" Raimundo questioned as we all gave him a sad expression.

"You're not the only one, partner. I think all feel that way, the only thing stopping us though is-." Clay spoke, but I interrupted.

"The Truth Ray. We were all under the influence to tell the truth, lying was impossible." I stated as everyone turned their attention to me.

"Be that as it may, I just accept that fact. You guys were my family, my best friends I never wanted to hurt any of you. I mean look at us! We're all practically strangers again! I don't think we ever meant for any of this happen. I certainly didn't and if I could take back what I did I would. You have no idea how sorry I am for the pain I caused all of you." Raimundo said as he still continued to look only at me making me feel confused.

"But I know in my heart that everything I did, everything we did couldn't possibly be the truth. Our bond was too strong. All I want now is for us to go back to the way things were before all of that happened. At least, until we stop whatever this new threat is. I want us to be team, I want us to be friends again. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but I know in my heart that all of you want this just as much I do. We all know in our hearts that everything we said and did back then couldn't be true, regardless of that Truth Ray. I'm not gonna let some Shen Gong Wu tear me apart from my friends. I'm done running away. Now all I'm asking for is a second chance . . . a chance to start over again." Raimundo explained to all of us.

I stared back down at my tea and saw a reflection of myself. I wore a sad expression on my face mixed with confusion. I didn't even know what to say to all of this. I glanced at Omi and Clay and saw them contemplating on what to say to Raimundo's offer. I could imagine what was going through their heads as they were probably feeling the same way as me.

"I too am dome running away." Omi suddenly spoke much to my surprise as I turned my attention toward him.

"I wish to no longer fight and make amends. We've already lost four years together and I'd rather not lose anymore. Besides I have . . . missed all of you here back at the temple." Omi admitted as I saw Raimundo happily rub his head as Omi smiled.

"If we can put aside the past then I'm willing to forgive and forget that whole situation ever happened. You're right Raimundo we have a bond that's just too strong to break and I won't let some Shen Gong Wu tell me how I truly feel about my friends. Like Omi said, we've already lost four year . . . I'd rather not lose anymore." Clay spoke as all three boys smiled to each other happily.

They then began to turn their attention to me, much to my dismay. My gripping on my cup of tea became harder as they all stared at me with happiness. However, their smiles soon started to fade as they saw the look on my face and knew that I didn't agree with them.

"Kimiko?" Omi spoke as I refused to make eye contact with them as I began to spoke.

"I'm still unsure . . . about everything." I admitted as they looked at me curiously.

"We were all under the influence to tell the truth. Everything we said and did, we had to have meant to do because it was how we all truly felt toward one another. However, you're all telling me that everything that happened in the past wasn't true. So now I'm having a hard time understanding why it all happened in the first place if what we're saying now is that everything we said and did to each other weren't the truth." I explained.

"Kimiko, we're all just trying to make amends here and move on from what happened. Maybe something went wrong with the Shen Gong Wu. Maybe everything was just a whole huge misunderstanding and that everything we said and did was-." Raimundo tried to explain to me, but I refused to listen and felt myself heating up again.

"But it wasn't!" I shouted making everyone flinch a little.

"It wasn't, because if it was then why did you say those horrible things to me back then and almost made me suffocate to death! Explain to me why you did all those things if they weren't your true intentions!? If you have a valid reason than tell me! Because right now, I don't even know what to believe in anymore!" I shouted in frustration as I felt myself on the verge of tears as I saw the shocked expression on Raimundo's face.

For a while no one said a word, until I heard Raimundo calmly sigh and then focused his attention to me with a soft expression on his face.

"Believe in us . . . Believe in me." Raimundo spoke softly to me as he reached for my hand on the table, until I quickly pulled it away.

"I can't," I spoke softly to them as they looked at me with a depressed look on their face.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. That doesn't mean though that I don't sort of forgive all of you. I do and I am truly sorry for hurting all of you guys as well. If I too could take it all back I would. It's just . . . I can't say that everything I said and did, I didn't mean because I myself don't know if I truly meant all of those things or not. I honestly don't know and that's what's been looming over me for the past four years. What's made me want to avoid this conversation from the moment I saw all of you again. I don't want to cause anyone any more pain, just like I don't want to be given any more pain. I'm sorry, I may be able to sort of forgive all of you, but I just can't find it in myself to just forget about everything that happened in the past. Everything that emotionally, physically, and mentally scarred me." I admitted as I wrapped my arms around myself avoiding all there gazes as they looked to me.

"Kimiko," I heard Raimundo speak, but I ignored him.

"Kimiko, please." Raimundo repeated.

"We had our talk now I'm done talking." I said, but Raimundo kept pushing me.

"No we're not,"

"Yes we are,"

"Kimiko, we're not done until you-!"

"I'm done talking Raimundo, so just drop it!" I shouted, but he pressed on.

"Why are you so against all of this!? Why are you so against all of us making amends and going back to the way things were!?" Raimundo shouted as he stood up from his seat as I began to boil with anger now.

"Because I can't forget everything and pretend like none of it ever happened!" I shouted in anger as I stood up from my seat now glaring at him.

Suddenly the flowers in the vase against the wall burst into flames right near me. We all jumped a little in surprise. I then looked to my hands in fear and then noticed all of them staring at me in shock. I quickly placed my hands besides me and then coughed a little before speaking again.

"I only came here to deliver a message to Master Fung and now that I've all told you what I saw in the vision, you all can pass the message down to him . . . I'm sorry, but I'm not a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior anymore. I'm not the same Kimiko Tohomiko anymore for that matter. I'm no longer the girl on fire who used to save the world and stop the bad guys from winning. Now, I've just got a life in Tokyo helping my father run his company. Sorry I can't help you all fight against this new threat, but I'm sure you can all manage . . . without me." I stated before heading toward my room to pack, but I was then quickly pulled back by Raimundo holding on to my wrist.

"Kimiko, please don't leave. I'm begging you, stay and fight with all of us. You've already come so far, why not see it till the end!?" Raimundo persuaded me as I gave a small laugh and wore a sad smile on my face.

"If only you had said those words to me four year ago, I might have actually stayed and listen more to what you had to say. But, I'm tired and I just don't want to deal with any of this anymore. Tell Master Fung what I told all of you for me. I'm going back to Tokyo." I simply said as I pushed his hand off me.

"Tell me what exactly, young monk?" A familiar voice said from behind m _e._


	5. I Loved You

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, but lately I've been getting pretty busy these last couple of days and will continue to get busy for the next couple of months . I thought I would be able to post a chapter in a day or two, but it's looking like I might be able to post two chapters a week or three if I'm lucky. Sorry for the long wait, but I'll try my best to post a new exciting chapter at least two or three times a week for you guys.** **Please feel free to** **read, favorite, review, follow, and leave a message about a comment or question you have as I like to hear feed back about my story. It would really help me out a lot and without further ado you guys . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

I Loved You

Kimiko's POV

"Master Fung!" Omi, Clay, and Raimundo shouted in front of me.

I then slowly turned around in surprise to see Master Fung after all these years. No words were able to come out of my mouth as I was just shocked to see him after all this time. He then smiled to me as I heard Omi and Clay's footsteps coming toward all of us.

"Master Fung, are you well?" Omi immediately asked as he gave a small smile to him and patted him on the head.

"I am very well Omi. It would seem that my Message Cranes had reached out to all of you. I am glad to see you all again, my young monks." Master Fung bowed as we bowed in respects to him.

"We came as soon as we saw the vision and your message." Raimundo said in a serious tone as he nodded.

"Let us compare notes then on the matter." Master Fung suggested as we all gathered back at the dining table.

Even though I felt extremely awkward around everyone, having Master Fung here made me for a moment just forget about everything that had just happened moments ago as we all began to compare notes. We all shared our stories once again about what we saw and heard in the vision. However, when it came down to my turn to explain to Master Fung what I saw and heard, he was surprised to hear that I had seen and heard everything that went on in the vision.

"That's all I saw and heard. This new threat is looking for something called the _Immortal Scroll_. You don't happen to know what that is, do you?" I asked.

"Only by name I know of its creation. That scroll is said to hold the key to immortality and power." Master Fung answered as we all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seems a little cliché doesn't it?" Raimundo replied.

"Indeed Raimundo, but though it holds the key to immortality and power it cannot be given to anyone without a price. The scroll can only be used when all objects or ingredients are collected during the time of the solar eclipse. What the objects or ingredients are, I have no knowledge off. All I know is that if this threat gains the scroll and discovers the secret to becoming immortal and powerful, then there will be no way to stop it." Master Fung explained.

"If it's so powerful, than why hasn't anyone else ever tried to use it before?" Clay questioned as Master Fung shook his head.

"That is because the scroll has been heavily guarded and hidden away for decades by the most powerful warriors. Only so many monks know of its whereabouts." Master Fung elaborated.

"That must be why the new threat attacked the monks at the Northern Temple!" Omi said putting the pieces together.

"It would appear so, young monk." Master Fung replied.

For a while we stayed silent trying to contemplate the situation we found ourselves in. However, the only thing I could possibly think of right now is what Master Fung possibly saw in his second vision. It must have been something huge to make him collapse like that.

"Master Fung, do you remember anything from your second vision right before you collapsed? Other then all of us being . . . reunited again?

"I am afraid . . . I cannot remember. I am sorry, but I'm afraid my memory is still a little clouded since I collapsed." He said as I nodded my head and gave a small smile.

The room then fell into uncomfortable silence again as no one spoke a word. The moment I took a glance at Raimundo, I could already see him staring at me making me uncomfortable. I quickly stood up from my seat and bowed slightly to Master Fung.

"Please excuse me Master Fung; I would like to return to my chambers for a while." I said as he slowly nodded to me before I swiftly left the room not looking back.

The moment I made it back to my room, I felt my legs gave out. I fell to the floor hard and lifted my hand to my chest and clenched my hand into a fist. My heart began to ache even harder than before. It felt like it was breaking all over again inside. I soon began to cry soft sobs as I started to feel the pain rush through my entire heart. This is why I should have never came back! All that pain I had buried away started to overflow once again. All because I saw them . . . All because I saw _him_ again. Why did they have to forgive me!? How could they have forgiven me so easily!? After everything we've been through how could they just make amends just like that and move on!? Why couldn't I just had forgiven all them so easily like that and moved on as well!? Was it because I was afraid? Was it because I still couldn't find it in myself to forgive him yet? The moment I thought of him my heart ached even more. Why must my heart ache for him this much after everything he's done to me!? Why must I go through all this pain!? Haven't I deserved enough?

Raimundo's POV

"Well that almost went how I expected it to go." I admitted as I began to slouch in my chair in disappointment.

"Not all of us can just simply accept everything and move on, Raimundo." Omi said to me.

"Cheer up partner; I'm sure she'll come around." Clay reassured me as I sighed.

"To be honest I knew she wasn't going to just come back here with open arms and forgive and forget everything. No . . . I know her to well, more than she would like to admit. She still angry with me and possibly hates me for everything I said and did to her. I only wish she could believe me and not that dumb Shen Gong Wu. Still I don't blame her. She has every right to be mad and upset with me. I hurt her, physically and emotionally. Right now I'm the last person she would ever want to talk to." I said feeling guilt and shame as looked at the now burnt flower vase.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I turned back I saw Master Fung looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Be patient, Raimundo. The vision I saw was with all of you reunited together as team. When the time comes she will stand together with all of you again. Give her time." Master Fung reassured as I gave small smile to him.

"Thank you . . . all of you. I never expected to see all of us together again like this. It's almost like a dream really." I said giving a small laugh as Clay and Omi both smiled to me.

"Don't be going all soft on us, Raimundo. We need you to be the ruthless strong team leader again, against whatever it is we're all about to face." Clay joked.

"The time for feeling sorry for ourselves is over. It is time we prepare for the fight against the forces of evil and save the world once more, as a team." Omi stated.

"As friends, just like old times." I smiled to all of them as they both nodded in agreement.

Kimiko's POV

As I started to gather my belongings, I came across that picture again with all of us. As I examined the picture in my hand I felt myself gripping it tightly. This was really the only picture I have left with all of us from the past. I was just about to put the picture in my suitcase, until I stopped for a moment and then decided to place the picture on top of my bed. That picture was part of my old life and it would only be a reminder of what it led up to that tore all of us apart. I don't need anything reminding me of that pain. Once I gathered the rest of my belongings, I looked out my room to make sure no one was around. I took one last look at my old room and felt a twinge in my heart. It's felt exactly like last time when I left here four years ago.

 _Four Years Ago (1 month after the incident) . . ._

 _I can't do this anymore. It's like I can barely breathe here! Just being here after what happened one month ago was driving me insane! It's hard to even look at them . . . I looked at my cell phone and quickly hit the accept button on my phone. I booked a seat on the first flight back to Tokyo. I got a call two days ago from my Papa asking when would be the next time I'd visit him. I figured why not now, with everything going on. As I finished backing the rest of my things I looked outside my room making sure no one was around before taking one last look at my room. It's not like it's forever, right? With that thought in mine I headed out of my room and made my way out of the temple. I didn't bother to look for anyone as it would be just too painful to say good-bye and sincerely mean it. However, the moment I opened the temple doors I ran right into the one person I didn't want to run into. I suddenly gasped as he looked at me surprised and with a curious look on his face. He then glanced what was in my hand and he lifted an eyebrow to me._

 _"Are you . . . running away?" He suddenly asked as I quickly shook my head._

 _"No I'm . . . going back to Tokyo for a bit. My Papa really wanted me to visit him since it's been awhile since I last saw him." I said as he looked at my dumbfounded as he scratched his head._

 _"Oh well . . . Have a safe trip, I guess?" He said not sounding too confident._

 _As I started to walk past him out the doors of the temple, I stopped for a moment and sighed. There was really no point in lying to him. I turned as saw that he was about to head into the temple, until I spoke._

 _"What if I never came back?" I simply asked as he suddenly turned around and looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes._

 _"What if I really ran away? Would you convince me to stay?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the answer and somewhat hoping for him to say exactly what I needed to hear him say._

 _For a while he said nothing. He was avoiding my gaze as he started to scratch his head out of nervousness. Despite how furious I am with him after everything, I couldn't help but still feel something toward him. All I needed was for him to say that he wants me to-._

 _"I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do, Kimiko." He finally spoke as my eyes widen in surprise._

 _"If time is what you need, than I won't hold you back. We've all been through a lot, so I can understand why you might want to leave. I won't stop you if this is what you think is best for yourself." Raimundo continued as I still stared at him in shock and disbelief._

 _"Is that it? Is there no other reason?" I asked trying to hold back the lump in my throat as I tried not to sound so disappointed._

 _He looked at me rather confused, but then sighed and shrugged a little before turning his attention to me._

 _"Is there really any other reason for you to stay?" Raimundo replied making my heart ache in pain suddenly._

 _I looked to him with a somewhat hurt expression on my face as I couldn't believe he said those words to me. I quickly recovered myself though as I turned my hurt expression into a blank one. That was all I needed to hear._

 _"Tell the others I said good-bye to them." I said with a straight face as he looked to me surprised, but slowly nodded._

 _"Don't you think you should tell them?" He asked seriously as I shook my head._

 _"Good-bye, Raimundo" I said as I began to walk away from the Xiaolin Temple, my friends, and him not looking back._

. . . . .

This time for sure, I won't look back again. I will not go through all that pain again. I then headed out my room and headed to the temple front doors. Before I could reach to the doors, I noticed Omi and Clay training together. My eyes widen in surprised as I watched from a distance. It was like old times watching them train together. I could faintly see smiles across their faces as they trained. I was actually surprised that Clay still had it in him after all this time. That he was able to remember all his training after four years. I smiled to that, but I slowly walked away from them. Unlike them, I can't simply go back to the way these were. I just can't . . . As I made my way to the temple front doors, I took one last look at the Xiaolin Temple and gave a small sad smile. I had a lot of great memories here; one's that I'll never forget. But no matter what, they'll only be past memories. The moment I stepped outside the Xiaolin Temple doors I noticed Raimundo right in front of me with a serious look on his face.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked me with his arms crossed as I frowned at him.

"Get out of my way, Raimundo. There's nothing more I want to talk to you about. I've said everything I wanted to say to you." I stated about to walk past him, until I felt his grip on my wrist again.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed as my body heat raise making Raimundo yelp and quickly letting go of me and blowing on his hand.

I didn't mean to do that to him, but for the moment I'm not complaining that I did. He stared at me and then sighed before speaking to me again.

"Okay don't talk then, just listen to what I have to say." He pleaded as I was about to walk away again, until he spoke again.

"Just give me 10 minutes! After that you never have to see or speak to me again, I promise!" Raimundo practically begged.

As I turned to look at him, I noticed how desperate he looked. It was the same look I gave him when I left four years ago. I sighed and then turned my whole body toward him and crossed my arms frowning at him.

"5 minutes and your time starts now." I replied as a smile formed on his face.

"Thank you," He said with a small smile as I still gave him the cold shoulder.

"Now, I know you're upset with me because of what happened in the past. However, you've just got to believe me when I say I didn't mean any of it! You know me, Kimiko! You know that I would never do anything to hurt you or our friends!" Raimundo exclaimed as I gave a hollow laugh.

"Remember that time you turned to the Heylin side? You sure didn't mind betraying us then." I pointed out as he looked at me a little guilty, but then continued to speak.

"That was a long time ago." Raimundo replied.

"So was the incident four years ago."

"Okay now you're just changing the subject!"

"3 minutes," I warned as he sighed in frustration, but began to speak again.

"Moving on from that note, all I'm trying to say to you is that I never meant to hurt you or anyone back then. I don't know what came over me that would make me say or do those things to all of you, but I am truly sorry. Especially to you Kimiko, I am truly sorry." Raimundo apologized as he took a few steps closer to me as I still stared at him with an uneasy expression on my face.

"I know you'll probably never forgive me for what I said and did and I accept that." Raimundo said as I looked at him rather surprised now.

"We were so close back then. You were the only one who truly understood me and would always know what to say to make me laugh or smile again. You used to believe in me and trust me with your life as I trusted you with mine. But, I see now that I've lost your trust and have a lot of work to do in order to make you believe and trust in me again." Raimundo stated as I stared at him now with a sad expression on my face.

"Raimundo-." I spoke, but was cut off by him as he spoke again.

"Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you and . . . the possibilities between us. I always wondered about us. About what could have been or rather what should have been between us." He admitted as I looked at him in surprise.

"However, I know things are different now and that things have changed between us. All I want now is just for you to know how sorry I am for the pain I've caused you and to at least understand that no matter what, I'll always have your back . . . even if don't trust or forgive me. I'm going to prove to you that I won't give up on you . . . or us. That one day I'll make you see, that you can trust and believe in me again." Raimundo vowed as I realized how close we were as we were now face to face.

As I looked into his emerald eyes, I could see a look of determination running through them. It almost made me want to look away from him. However, for some reason I just couldn't convince myself to look away. It was just something about his eyes and the expression on his face that almost made me want to believe in him again and forgive him right on the spot. But, I couldn't . . . and for one reason only. I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them to meet his gaze. I then gave a small smile to him as I began to speak.

"As much as I want to believe everything you said right now, I just can't believe in you. I'm sorry, but I just can't and for one good reason. What you said to me back then when you were under the Truth Ray's influence you told me exactly how you truly felt about me . . . That you didn't like me and that you called me a worthless spoiled rich hot headed little brat, who gets everything she wants in a snap! What's worse than all those things you said to me was that you called me a coldhearted bitch!" I exclaimed as I felt my tears starting to swell up in my eyes again, but then continued on with my explanation.

"We were once a team. We were the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors and best friends who've saved the world countless times! Now . . . look at us! We're complete strangers again, trying to resolve what happened four years ago between all of us! I'm not saying I'm not ready to let it all go, but what happened is something I just can't forget either. We failed as a team . . . and as friends. I'm sorry Raimundo, but everything I just stated right now is the only thing I believe in . . . because it's true." I stated staring at his now surprised face.

"I don't know how can I trust you, when there was no possible way for you to lie when you were under the influence of the Truth Ray? How can I believe anything you say, when there's just no way to prove what you said to me back then was a lie?" I questioned him as he looked at me with a dejected expression on his face.

I glanced at my watch, but already knew in my heart that five minutes was already over a while ago. I sighed sadly and then looked to Raimundo who was avoiding eye contact with me. Without even realizing it, I slowly reached for his hand and slightly gripped his hand. His eyes began to widen in surprise as he then turned to look at me with a surprised look on his face as I gave him a small smile.

"For what it's worth, I'm actually glad I came back here now. Finally talking about the past with everyone really made me see how everyone is doing and how they've changed, just like you have. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore than this, but . . . we just can't relive the past. I learned that after coming back here and seeing all of you again. There are just some things we can't fix." I simply stated as I noticed him suddenly look to me surprised.

I gave one last small smile to him and was just about to let go of his hand, until I felt his grip tighten around my hand. I looked to him with a surprised look on my face as I noticed a smile forming on his face.

"That's it!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"What's it?" I questioned.

"There is a way we can fix this!" He shouted in excitement as I looked at him confused.

"Just trust me," He replied as I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Were you even listening this whole time, Raimundo!? That's the point I don't tru-!" I exclaimed, but was quickly cut off when Raimundo suddenly carried me bridal style in his arm.

I then turned to him looking at him in confusion and anger as he grinned mischievously. I was just about to question him what he was doing, but then he spoke first.

"You might want to hold on tight." He suggested as I looked at him confused and a little scared.

Before I had time to even think or speak, we were suddenly floating in the air. I looked down and noticed we were off the ground now and going higher in the air. On impulse I quickly wrapped my arms around Raimundo's neck as I hear him give a small laugh. I quickly turned to him and frowned to him.

"You think this is funny! How the hell can you even do this!?" I questioned looking down again in fear.

"With four years of practice. Don't worry I won't drop you. Besides I'll catch you if you fall." Raimundo said as I turned to see a grinning smile on his face as I frowned at him.

"Please, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can't take care of myself." I replied as he laughed a little.

"Ah, now where have I heard that before?" Raimundo said as I looked at him in surprise that he remembered me saying that to him all those years ago.

For a moment we were silent, as I noticed we were descending down to the ground. Once we landed he put me down gently much to my relief. As I started to dust myself off, I noticed where he had brought me.

"Why did you bring me to the Shen Gong Wu vault?" I questioned as he started to open the vault.

"Because there's something here we need." Raimundo said as he went into the vault as I stood there dumbfounded and sighed in frustration.

"What exactly do we need here?" I questioned angrily as he came back up from the vault with something behind his back as he gave me a small smile.

"This. This will be the answers to all our problems." He said as I looked at him in confusion.

He then revealed what was behind his back and my eyes widen in surprise. In his hands he had the Truth Ray Sheng Gong Wu. The Wu that started all this in the first place. I looked to him and pointed to the Wu in fear.

"How is this going to solve all our problems, when it's the whole reason we're having these problems in the first place!?" I questioned him with doubt in my eyes.

"I can't convince you to believe and trust me with just my words. With this, you'll know the truth. The truth that is I never meant to hurt any of you, especially you Kimiko. All those things I said and did, I didn't mean. I cared about you and . . . I still do. But the choice is yours, if you really want to know the truth then use it on me. Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth." Raimundo explained as he handed me the Truth Ray.

As I held the Wu in my hand and stared back at Raimundo. I could see the determination and seriousness in his eyes as I stared at him. I then felt him move my hand with the Truth Ray in it making it point directly at him. I felt the warmth of his hand on mine and looked up to him in confusion. The truth was all I could ever want from him and everyone else. For four years, my life was nothing but empty and lonely. All I want now is to find my happiness again. If I pull the trigger and shoot Raimundo with the Truth Ray he could give me the answers I desperately want to hear. However, there's a part of me that's afraid . . . Afraid that the answers I may want to hear, aren't the answers I want to know. I then felt Raimundo grip my hand a little harder as turned my attention back to him staring into his emerald eyes.

"Don't be afraid, you can do this." He reassured me as I stared at him with a scared expression on my face.

I then took a deep breath and without thinking about anything else, I pulled the trigger and shot Raimundo right in the chest. He stumbled back a little from me, but then quickly collected himself. I suddenly dropped the Wu and then walked toward Raimundo cautiously.

"How do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked feeling sort of guilty since I shot him without any warning.

"I feel nervous, but fine." He admitted as I looked to him curiously.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked as he sighed and began to speak.

"I'm nervous, because I'm afraid of what you might think, say, or do about everything once I tell you the truth." He said as I slowly nodded to him.

"Well you know what they say; the truth shall set you free." I simply stated as he gave a small laugh and nodded.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He replied giving a warm smile to me as I gave him an uneasy smile.

For a while we stood there in silence. My heart was rapidly beating out of nervousness and fear. I all I had to do was ask one simple question to Raimundo and everything would finally be answered. Yet, here I am unable to form a single word all because of my cowardliness. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself, but all I felt was me shaking in nervousness . . . and out of fear. I suddenly saw Raimundo take a few steps closer to me and suddenly grab my hand holding it tightly in his. I was about to pull away, until he spoke.

"I know you're nervous and scared, but everything's going to be okay." He reassured me as I looked to him in surprise as he gave a small smile to me.

"All you have to do is ask and you'll know everything. You'll know the truth." He instructed me as I looked at him with a serious expression on my face.

I even though I knew he was telling me the truth about everything being okay, I could already see it in his eyes that he was being sincere and truthful. I then slowly nodded to him letting go of his hand slowly and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Four years ago when we were all under the influence to tell the truth because of the Truth Ray you said and did some terrible things not only to our friends, but to me as well. All I want to know now is if you truly intended and meant to hurt both our friends and me back then all those years ago. Was everything you said and did to us, the truth about how you felt toward all of us?" I questioned him as he looked at me now with seriousness in his eyes.

"No . . . Everything I said and did back then, I never intended or wanted to happen. I never wanted to hurt our friends or you. I don't know how or why all that happened four years ago. All I know is that when we were hit with the Truth Ray something changed within me." Raimundo admitted.

"Changed how?" I asked.

"Like I suddenly became more upset and angry. I don't know why, but I just felt those emotions after I was hit by the Truth Ray." Raimundo answered as I looked at him now in shock as I realized what this just meant.

"So are you truly telling me that you never meant to hurt any of us with your words and actions? That somehow, it was a whole misunderstanding? A lie?" I questioned with uneasiness in my voice as he nodded to me much to my surprise.

"Yes, because that is the truth. The truth that you guys were my friends . . . my family, who I could never imagine hurting. You guys were everything to me. Losing you guys back than probably was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. Especially losing you, Kimiko." Raimundo said as I looked at him in shock.

I felt myself take a step back from him as I was in complete shock. Everything he just said was supposed to be the truth, yet everything he said and did back than was also supposed to be the truth. I felt my head spinning as I was so lost and confused about everything. How can everything he just said right now possibly the truth!? Does this mean that what happened in the past was just one whole misunderstanding . . . just a lie? As I started to think about all of this, I felt myself become very light headed and dizzy. I almost stumbled and fell to ground, until Raimundo quickly came to my aid and helped me stand. I silently thanked him and then looked to him straight in the eyes. The moment I stared into his eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth. I just didn't understand how it could be possible.

"If what you're saying now is the truth, then how can what you have said and did in the past also be true? I don't understand! What does this all even mean now!?" I exclaimed in confusion and frustration as I felt Raimundo's hands wrap around my arms trying to comfort me as he squeezed them a little.

"Take a deep breath, okay? Look I know it's confusing and it's frustrating you, because it all doesn't make since. I don't get either. All I do know is that everything I said to you today was the truth. Everything that happened in the past wasn't our doing. My guess is when Jack used the Truth Ray on us, something must have happened. Maybe someone tampered with the Wu or something, I'm not entirely sure. All I'm sure about is that I care about my friends just as much as I care about my family. That I would never do anything to hurt your guys and that's the truth." Raimundo said to me as he tried to comfort me.

As I stared into his emerald eyes, I couldn't help but feel tears swell up in my eyes as I looked at him. I felt so confused and frustrated, but what's worse was that I felt like an idiot. As I felt my tears begin to stream down my face, I quickly wiped them away and moved slightly away from Raimundo. I noticed how concern he was as he tried to reach out to me, but I kept pushing him away. I looked at him with a dejected expression on my face as I still felt some tears fall from my eyes. However, once I calmed myself down a little, I started to talk once again.

"I can't make sense of any of this. Everything you said just now . . . is the truth. However, that would mean the four years we spent angry at each other was all based on a mistake . . . That we lost four years of our lives based on a lie that Jack may or may not have been involved in! I just can't . . .! I just can't-!" I began to shout, but then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me tightly almost suffocating me.

As Raimundo hugged me tightly in his arms, I felt myself begin to suddenly cry on his shoulder. I felt so confused about everything. Being here in Raimundo's arms was not only comforting, but it was also painful. All this time I was angry at him for saying and doing all those terrible things to me, even when I had said and done some pretty terrible things to him too. Yet, even though I couldn't really forgive Raimundo or even trust him for the things he said and did to me, he still after all this time was able to forgive and trust me again. Something I shouldn't even deserve from him. Sometimes he really just is too kind for his own good. As I pushed him back a little bit I noticed him giving me a sincere smile to me. However, I couldn't help but give him a guilty expression on my face. He believed in me after all this time, yet I couldn't even do the same for him. I looked past him and noticed the Truth Ray still lying on the ground. Without even thinking about it, I made my way to the Truth Ray and picked it up and aimed it at myself much to Raimundo's surprise.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as I stared at him with a small smile.

"You told me the truth, now it's only fair I do the same." I replied as I pulled the trigger and stumbled back a little from the blast of the Truth Ray.

Raimundo quickly came to my side, but I waved him off and was able to collect myself on my own. I took a deep breath and then turned my attention to a very lost and confused Raimundo.

"There's still a lot that I'm confused and unclear about, but there's something else I want to ask you and tell you about." I said to him as he studied me a little bit before slowly nodding his head as I sighed.

"Putting aside what happened four year ago on hold, there's something I actually want to talk to you about, that I never thought I would ever tell you about." I admitted.

"Why tell me something you never thought you would tell me? What changed your mind?" Raimundo asked.

"You. Your honesty made me also want to be honest with you. I realized that even before you were under the influence to tell the truth, you still after all this time were honest to me. I felt it was only fair I do the same for you." I answered honestly as he gave a small smile to that as I continued with where I was going with this.

"Anyways, about two years ago I decided to take a trip away from my life in Tokyo and try to find myself. During those two years in Tokyo with my Papa I couldn't be more grateful toward him for everything he's done for me. But during those two years, I became a very different person. I stopped hanging out with my best friend Keiko and started becoming a workaholic at my Papa's company. I became so dedicated to the job, that I almost destroyed my Papa's company. Long story short, I knew that by then I needed some time to myself and needed to find clarity so that I could finally move on with my life. So I hopped on a plane and went to go find myself." I explained as he looked at me curiously before asking the next question I already knew he was going to ask.

"Where did you go to find yourself?" He asked curiously as I gave him a guilty sad expression on my face.

"I went to Brazil," I admitted as he now stared at me with his eyes widen in shock as I continued.

"I went to Brazil because I wanted to see you again. No matter how upset and angry that I was at you, I just wanted to find some clarity. I just wanted to find out the truth, if what you said to me back then was true. That I really was a worthless spoiled rich hot headed little brat, who gets everything she wants in a snap and is a coldhearted bitch to you." I said as Raimundo suddenly came closer to me now as he placed his hands on my arms again and staring right into my eyes.

"Of course you're not." He replied as I gave a small laugh, before speaking again.

"I know that now, but back then do you remember even seeing me in Brazil?" I asked him as he looked at me in confusion.

"No, why did you see me?" He questioned as I felt a single tear slip from my eye as I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes," I replied much to his surprise.

"Why didn't you confront me!? Why didn't you say anything to me!? Why didn't you-!?" He began to exclaim, but I interrupted him.

"I did, but you don't remember do you?" I said as he looked at me in confusion and shook his head.

"When I arrived in Brazil, I had no idea where to start looking for you. I was practically a foreigner. However, during my search I just so happened in run into one of your brothers when he saw me asking about where I could find you on the streets. I believe his name was Thomas?" I said as he looked at me surprised.

"You talked to my brother, Thomas! Why didn't he ever tell me he saw you!?"

"Because I asked him not too and I'm pretty sure he thought I was one of your many girlfriends and didn't know who I was." I frowned as I crossed my arms together as he looked at me with a guilty expression as I sighed and continued on.

"Anyways once he told me where I could possibly find you, I ended up at some night club. When I went inside I clearly didn't fit, but when I looked around in the club . . . I found you. When I had confronted you though at the night club, I notice you weren't alone. You had a girl named Laura wrapped around your arms gazing at you fondly. When I tried to get your attention you stared at me as if I was some stranger to you. That I was just some desperate girl trying to get you to notice me. The moment Laura asked if you knew who I was, do you know what you said to me?" I said with my voice slowly cracking as I was trying to push away the hurt coming from my voice.

"No, what did I say to you?" He asked as I gave him a sad smile.

"You looked right at me and said that you didn't know me . . . That you've never even seen me before in your entire life." I said as he looked at me in shock as I stared at him with a hurt expression.

"Hearing those words from you made me realized a few things. One being that the Raimundo I knew had changed into a completely different person. That the person in front of me that night, was a complete stranger to me. He was someone who no longer cared for me . . . Someone who no longer had feelings for me . . ." I explained sadly as he looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Kimiko that's not-." He spoke, but I continued.

"I can't lie to you and say it didn't hurt, because it did. A lot actually . . . In fact I think in that moment I realized that I didn't come back just because I wanted to see you and find clarity. I came back because despite our differences or situation we were in at the time, I . . . I . . ." I spoke, but felt myself having a hard time trying to admit my true feelings toward him as he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes and hope.

"You what?"

"I was in love with you." I admitted as he stared at me in shock as I quickly continued.

"I loved you, but after hearing you say those words to me I just felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces inside. I was heartbroken and devastated, but overall I just felt like a fool. After that I just felt only anger toward you for the longest time even just a while ago, until you told me the truth under the Truth Ray. Now all feel is confusion toward everything as I still don't even understand any of this. My feelings, your feelings, just everything! It's just all so . . . perplexing!" I exclaimed as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks again.

I felt weak and pathetic right now as I quickly wiped my tears away. This wasn't like me at all. Soon I felt Raimundo's hand on my cheek as he slowly brushed some of my tears away with his thumb as he gave me a warm smile. I gave a small smile back to him, before he let go of me and took a deep sigh before talking.

"There's still a lot of things I'd like to talk to you about. After everything I've said to you and what you've told me, there's still a lot more I'd like to clarify for you. However, I imagine that may be now might not be the right time to discuss all of this with you. There's a lot of confusion between what happened four years, what happened in Brazil that I clearly don't remember about, and . . . what happened between us." Raimundo spoke as I slowly nodded my head in agreement before gazing into his eyes.

"I agree with you. How about for now, for my sake, we first figure out what really happened four years ago that made us turn on each other. I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about this whole situation, but for now I'll put leaving the temple on hold due to new evidence showing that everything that happened four years ago maybe all just big one misunderstanding or lie. So for now let's just put rest on hold for now, okay?" I suggested as he nodded and smiled to me in agreement.

"Okay, detective." He grinned as I smiled to him.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dojo coming straight toward Raimundo and I in full speed. The moment he made it to the Shen Gong Wu vault he started to taking deep breaths before speaking.

"There you two are, I've been looking all over for the two of-! I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Dojo suddenly exclaimed, but then gave us a questioning look at the both of us.

"No," We both replied at the same time as glanced at each other for the moment, before both turning away out of embarrassment.

"Right well anyways . . . THE SOUTHERN TEMPLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Dojo shouted as we both stared at him in shock and worry.

"What!?" We both shouted.


	6. It Was All a Lie

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a long long _long_ time, but truthfully I've been busy dealing with a lot personal stuff involving life itself. It's been almost 6 or so months since I last posted anything for this story. At first, I didn't think I was ever going to come back to this story and finish it, but after reviewing some of the old fanfics I hadn't finished this story's idea was still fresh in my head and I had so many great ideas for this story that I just had to pick it back off from where I last started just like I'll be doing for some other fanfics that I'm going to continue later on whenever I can or until I finish this fanfic. I know it's been a while so it might be a good idea to go back and reread the first five chapters since it's been a while, but hey it's your guy's choice. Again I'm sorry for the long delay and hopefully I'll be able to post chapters frequently whenever I can, but if it takes a while for me to get back in retinue with posting new chapters please still continue to at least follow the story to know when I've posted a new chapter. I can't guarantee that I'll be posting a lot of new chapters within a week or so, but I'll do the best I can I promise! Anyways, p** **lease feel free to** **read, favorite, review, follow, and leave a message about a comment or question you have as I like to hear feed back about my story. It would really help me out a lot! Again guys I'll do my best to finish this story as I had so many ideas for it that I believe you the viewers would like! Well like always, without further ado you guys . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

It Was All a Lie

Raimundo's POV

"We just got a distress call about five minutes ago and they need our help!" Dojo exclaimed as I notice Kimiko looking at me.

"You think it might be . . ." She spoke as I nodded my head already knowing what she was going to say.

"It might, but regardless they need our help." I replied to her as she nodded her head.

We then quickly took off with Dojo to regroup with the others back at the main temple. From a distance I could already see Clay and Omi coming toward us meeting us half way.

"We must hurry, Raimundo! Great evil is upon us." Omi exclaimed as I nodded to him.

"Then we better hurry." I replied to him right when Dojo transformed into his huge form.

As jumped on top of Dojo, I noticed Kimiko was the only one still on the ground hesitating to get on Dojo's back. Before, I could say anything Clay began to speak.

"Are you comin, lil lady?" Clay asked curiously.

At first, Kimiko said nothing for a little while. I knew she was hesitating. She then glanced at me. I gave her a reassuring small smile to which she smiled back at me before turning her attention to both Omi and Clay.

"I am. Our leader made a rather convincing argument." She grinned as they looked at her in confusion as I gave a small smile.

"However, I won't lie to you guys and say that I can forgive and forget everything right now. I'm still unclear as to how I feel about what happened four years ago. I'm still just as confused as all of you are, but I know that right now there are people who need our help and are in trouble. I won't sit on the side lines and do nothing when I know there's something I can do to help. If you all are willing to fight, then I'll fight too . . . together as a team." Kimiko explained as she gave a small smile.

Her words surprisingly shocked me as well as the others. I never would have thought to hear her say something like that after everything that happened. I looked to her in amazement as I noticed both Omi and Clay smiled in acknowledgment and offer their hand to her. She gave a small laugh before gladly taking their hand and hopping on top of Dojo.

"So what did Raimundo say to you that made you change your mind?" Omi asked as Kimiko and I glanced at each other before turning away out of embarrassment.

"Hate to interrupt, but we've got to move and fast!" Dojo exclaimed as he took off without warning and flying into the air at lightning speed heading toward the Southern Temple.

Kimiko's POV

"Look! Over there!" Omi shouted as we were drawing near to the Southern Temple.

"Well I'll be a two headed Texas Rattler . . . What the Sam Hill happened there?" Clay questioned as we all stared in shock.

As we slowly landed on the Southern Temple grounds, I quickly jumped off and almost stumbled to the ground until Raimundo caught me. I noticed him give me a small smile as I gave one back to him, before taking a look at our surroundings. I nearly gasped at the sight of what was around us. I covered my mouth in shock while trying to hold back from screaming.

"We're too late . . ." Raimundo spoke dejectedly.

All around us were burnt temples, trails of blood, and . . . lifeless bodies scattered around the grounds. I felt sick to my stomach just from looking at the sight. It was just like seeing Master Fung's vision, but only now we're witnessing it for real this time. As I took a few steps forward, I felt something at the bottom of my shoe. I noticed a dirty half burnt doll on the ground. I slowly picked it up and began to examine it. This must have belonged to a little girl. My heart ached a little, until suddenly I heard something snap. I whipped my head up to see a pair of scared eyes staring at me from a cracked door. I quickly got up making whoever was staring at me back away from the door. I looked to the guys and gestured at the door. Clay went in front of me and slowly opened the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I spoke, but got no response.

I looked to the others and shrugged, until I heard something move from inside. Someone was definitely in there. I took a step inside with the guys following behind me. We looked around to see that the whole place destroyed, trashed, and in ruins. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from underneath the table. I looked to the others, before slowly bending down to see what was underneath the table. As I lifted the table cloth there underneath revealed a little girl covered in soot who looked at me in fear. I slowly reached for her, but she flinched and quickly moved further away from me.

"Hey don't be scared, we're here to help. See," I spoke to her softly as I offered her the doll slowly.

As she stared at me with those big brown eyes of her, I gave her a warm smile. She looked to me and then to the doll. Her eyes widen in surprise as she reached for the doll and held it tightly in her arms. It must have been hers after all. I then reached my hand to her as she stared at me still with a look of worry on her face.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help." I swore to her as she looked at me in surprise.

She slowly reached for my hand and I helped her from underneath the table. I looked to the guys as I still held the little girl's hand in mine. I bent down to her level again and began to speak.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her, but she only shrugged to me before letting a few tears fall form her eyes as I comforted her.

"Are there other children here? Adults even?" Raimundo asked the girl who slowly nodded as she cried onto my shoulder.

"There might be others survivors like this lil lady here." Clay stated as we all nodded in agreement.

"Looks like the Southern Temple were holding a Children's Festival here today." Dojo spoke as we all turned our attention to him.

"How do you know?" Omi asked curiously as Dojo revealed a burnt banner with the words "Children's Festival" on it.

"Why hold something like that at a temple?" I questioned.

"To celebrate the next group of youngsters who will be our new future generation. Basically some temples like to celebrate this festival because it celebrates life and the birth of our new future. Talk about bad timing though." Dojo remarked.

"In either case, we've got to find any other survivors who may still be alive here. We may even find who or what is behind all this." Raimundo said as we all nodded.

"We should split up to cover more ground." I suggested, but Raimundo quickly shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You've seen what that person or thing did to this place . . . to those people. Splitting up may not be in our best option." He replied as I stood up still holding the little girl's hand looking at him with a determined look on my face.

"We don't have a choice. If we want to save time and find out who or what did this then we all need to split up and cover more ground. If we stick together we'll only waste time." I explained to him as he took a few steps closer to me with a serious expression on his face.

` "It's not safe and it's just plain to risky." Raimundo argued as I stared at him with a determined expression.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I stated as I looked to the sad worried little girl as I held her hand tightly in mine.

"Kimiko is right, Raimundo. We will be more successful in our search for survivors and who or what did all this if we split up." Omi agreed with me as Clay nodded.

"Besides, if any of us gets in trouble we'll use our elemental powers to send a distress signal." Clay pointed out as Raimundo sighed and eventually gave in.

"Okay fine, but if any of us find some clue or whereabouts to who or what did all this then you signal us right away, got it? This is a track and report mission only." Raimundo instructed us as we all nodded.

"Dojo do you think you can watch her for me?" I asked of him as the little girl looked up to me kind of worried.

"Sure thing, kid. I'll make sure she's safe." Dojo replied as I nodded and then turned my attention to the little girl.

As I got down to her level again I saw the fear in her eyes. I tried to give my best reassuring smile to her as I began to speak.

"Dojo is going to watch you now, while we try to find your parents along with any other sur- people still out there that need our help." I told her as I felt her hand tighten around mine.

"I know you're scared, but I also know that you're smart. You were able to get yourself out of trouble and find us. Now all you have to do is stay here with Dojo and stay hidden. Will be back before you know it, okay?" I said to her as she looked to me and slowly nodded as I smiled.

Then I let go of her hand and followed the others back outside the temple grounds. As I slowly closed the door behind me I looked to the others who were staring at our surroundings. I refused to look, not wanting to see any more then I already have.

"Alright Omi you head north, Clay south, Kimiko east, and I'll head west. If you run into any trouble signal all of us immediately." Raimundo ordered as we nodded.

I watched Omi and Clay take off first without looking back. It felt weird, yet nostalgic watching them go. There was no trace of fear or doubt as they left. It was like things had never changed for them after four years. I was just about to take off and head east, until Raimundo spoke.

"Be careful, Kim." Raimundo spoke as my eyes widen a little in surprise.

He hasn't called me Kim in a long time. I clenched my hands tightly into a fist, before walking slightly past him. I stopped in my tracks and then spoke as he stood behind me.

"I can take care of myself." I reminded him as I heard him give a small laugh.

"I know. I only said it to catch your attention." Raimundo replied much to my surprise.

I suddenly felt a gust of wind behind me blowing my hair in front of me. The moment I turned around I noticed Raimundo was already gone and flying west. He really has been keeping up with his training. I smiled a little at that thought as I brushed my hair back. I quickly headed east to find any survivors or clues. As I started exploring the temples I was able to find a few survivors in the rumble of some of the destroyed temples, but unfortunately I still haven't seen any signs of the little girl's parents or any clue to who or what did this.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice suddenly screamed in agony.

I whipped my head to the sound of the scream and noticed it was coming from the temple next to me. I started to slowly walk toward the temple and notice I stepped my show in something wet. When I looked down I noticed I had stepped in a puddle of crimson blood. I placed my hand over my mouth trying to stop myself from throwing up as I felt my stomach churn in disgust. I started to feel uneasy and had to lean on the temple wall behind me for support. I felt myself become dizzy and my vison started to blur. For a moment I thought I was about to past out, but then I started to quickly shake it off. I slowly caught my breath again and regained myself. It's just blood Kimiko . . . You've been in situations like this before it's nothing new. Don't let it get to you again. You can do this. I took one final breath, before following the trail of blood up the stairs to the temple where I heard the scream come from.

As I drew closer toward the temple, I noticed the lights in the temple were very dim inside. I began to hear muffled sounds coming from within the temple. I turned around and wondered if I should signal for back up. I looked to my hands and noticed them slightly shaking. For a moment, I thought about using my powers again. I began to remember suddenly though the last time I had used my powers and how out of control they were. Ever since I left the temple my powers had been getting out of control to the point where I would light random objects on fire whenever I get emotional. Sometimes if I was upset or angry enough I could feel my whole body temperature rise and that everything I touch would burn. Just like my Papa's building . . .

"No!" I suddenly exclaimed louder then I intended as I looked around and sighed when no one was around.

Stop it Kimiko! Don't remember! Your fine now, everything is just fine. You can control it. . . You're in control. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and exhaled softly. I reopened my eyes and turned back to the dim lite temple. You can do this without them, there's nothing to fear. With that thought in mind I proceeded with caution into the temple stealthy. I slowly followed the trail of blood and soon began to hear the voices getting louder. As I crept inside the dim lite temple I stopped in my tracks the moment I turned the corner of the wall. I quickly cover my mouth to silence my gasp as I stared in horror at the sight. The blood trail ended and led me to a now deceased monk. A puddle of blood surrounded him as I took a step closer toward him. I began to examine him and noticed there were claw marks on both his shoulders. My eyes widen in shock as I discovered that we were no longer looking for a who, but an it. No ordinary human could have done this.

"How dare you defy me, after everything I did for you!?" A familiar voice shouted in anger.

I turned toward where I heard the sound of that mysterious, yet familiar voice. I looked one last time at the lifeless monk's body, before proceeding toward the sound of the voices. I could see some shadows up a head, which meant that I was getting close to voices I heard. I needed to get a little closer without them noticing me to get a better look of the people I heard. Up ahead I saw some pillars around the temple room. I silently ran toward one of the pillars and hid behind it. I could hear the voices clearly now, I just needed to see who or what I was dealing with. As I slowly peaked around the corner my eyes widen in shock. No way . . .

"I don't mean to interrupt, but yelling at him just doesn't seem like the best idea. I mean we've seen what he can do." Jack spoke nervously as I saw Wuya roll his eyes at him.

"Of course you would say that you sissy boy." Wuya said in disappointment.

"Hey watch it you old hag!" Jack exclaimed as Wuya growled.

"That's enough," Chase Young suddenly spoke catching both their attentions.

"I didn't come here to listen to the both of you argue like idiots! We came here for him." Chase reminded them as he pointed toward the darkest part of the room where I literally couldn't see anything.

I stood there lost and confused. What was Chase Young doing with Jack and Wuya? As I recalled he always used to work alone. Who's this person they came here for? Do they have something to do with all of this? Are they the ones responsible for both the Northern and Southern Temple attacks!? So many questions popped into my mind, but before I could even process any of this in my head, I felt a hand suddenly over my mouth. I was about to scream and fight my captor, until I felt my whole body swing around and came face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes. Much to my surprise Raimundo stood in front of me with his index finger against his lip hinting at me to stay quiet as he released his hand from my mouth. I looked at him in confusion and shock as to how the heck he was here right now, but soon I heard an unfamiliar voice begin to speak.

"Looks like you've found me." An eerie voice spoke as I turned around and peaked toward the dark part of the room.

"I've let you had your fun, now it's time for you to go back and do what you were meant to do." Chase said sternly as the eerie voice chuckled from the dark.

"What? Go back to helping you take over the world? To make sure the world has fallen to the Heylin side? Help you defeat those Xiaolin Dragon Warriors? Haven't you already accomplished most of that all ready?" The voice pointed out to Chase as he gave a serious expression on his face.

"Separating those monks was just a small part of my bigger plans. However, I desire reassurance that they will never interfere with those big plans. I need them out of the way for good."

"That's the real reason why you created me, right? To use me as a pawn to do your dirty work, while you sit on your golden throne like a king. I'm afraid you've misunderstood me, underestimated me, and let your guard down." The voice replied with a small sinister laugh.

Before Chase could even say a word, a clawed hand whipped from the darkness and struck Chase right into one of the pillars causing it to collapse on him. I almost gasped in shock as I watched Wuya and Jack help Chase from the ruble. Chase angrily pushed both Wuya and Jack away before suddenly collapsing to his knees in pain. I could see red marks on his shoulder as blood spilled from it. He placed a hand on his new fresh wound as I heard him growl angrily toward the darkness as the eerie voice started to laugh wickedly.

"Did you honestly expect me to go back with you, when I've come so close into finding the _Immortal Scroll_? With that scroll I won't need you or anyone once I gather the ingredients it requires to make me immortal and powerful! I'll be able to conquer the world and accomplish what you'll never achieve." The voice mocked as Chase glared toward the darkness.

"You'll never win . . . Not with those monks still out there." Chase replied as the voice gave a small laugh.

"True, but if you were able to trick those monks into believing a lie then I certainly can finish the job you failed to complete. I mean that was the reason why I was created for in the first place." He voice replied and my eyes widen in shock.

I was in so much shock that I started to feel faint. I felt myself slowly backing up and bumping into Raimundo. I quickly turned to look at him and I saw he was as shocked as I was. I suddenly felt my pulse and heart beating extremely fast. I placed my hand on my forehead and noticed my body temperature raising. Sweat started to roll down my face as I began to slowly hyperventilate from the stress and shock. I pretty sure I was going into shock or having a panic attack. I suddenly felt Raimundo's hands on my arms holding me steady as I started to wobble a little bit.

"Whoa take it easy, deep breaths." Raimundo whispered to me as I did what he instructed.

I suddenly felt tears spill from my eyes much to Raimundo's surprise and mine. I quickly started to wipe them away, but I couldn't stop crying. I looked to Raimundo with a sad expression on my face as he looked at me and understood exactly how I felt. I felt his gentle hand now on my cheek and brushing away the left over tears in my eyes as I stared at him in confusion and defeat.

"It was all a lie . . . Do you realize what this means!?" I whispered a little louder then I intended.

"Kimiko-." Raimundo spoke, but I interrupted.

"For four years I was furious with all of you. I blamed you guys for everything that happened when the whole time it was somehow Chase's doing that led us to separate and hate each other! We were tricked into believing that everything we said and did to each other was the truth about how we felt toward one another. But . . . It was all just a lie!" I exclaimed as I cried on Raimundo's chest as I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"It's okay . . . I know it hurts, but will figure this all out later. Right now we should leave, before we-." Raimundo said, but was interrupted when the pillar we were hiding behind got smashed into a million pieces.

"Get caught?" Wuya mocked as she stood now in front of us.

I quickly stepped away from Raimundo and wiped my remaining tears away. We both now stood in a fighting position as she laughed at us.

"Sorry to interrupt your pathetic little moment together, but I'm afraid you've heard too much." Wuya grinned as she lit a green fire ball in her hand and threw it right at me as I moved away.

She continued to shot fire balls at me, but I was too quick for her to actually hit me. I ran toward her ready to strike, but she dodged my kick as I landed on the ground.

"Aren't you going to use your element to help you? She smirked as I grinned to her.

"Don't need to, because I know this fight won't take long." I mocked at her as she glared at me.

She suddenly shot a fire ball right at me. Before I could even think or move I was suddenly pushed out of the way by Raimundo who took the hit for me. I watched as his body slam in to the pillar, before falling to the ground hard.

"Raimundo!" I shouted quickly running toward him and helping him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I placed his arm around my shoulder to help him stand.

"I'm fine . . ." He spoke wearily as he gave a small smile to me for reassurance.

"How interesting," A voice suddenly spoke as I now looked over toward the darkest part of the room.

"It appears your plan has failed once again Chase Young, because here before me are the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors of Wind and Fire." The voice spoke and Chase glared toward the dark part of the room.

"Who are you!?" Raimundo suddenly shouted as the voice laugh sinisterly.

"I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. I lie behind stars and under hills, and empty holes I fill. I come first and follow after, end life, kills laughter. What am I? Answer this riddle and you'll have your answer." The voice responded with a chuckle.

As the voice's riddle puzzled me, I noticed the lights around us going dimmer as I saw something from the shadows now slithering around us. It was as huge and long as Dojo's dragon form. Its body was surrounding us ever so creepily. As I watched the thing slither around us, I suddenly realized the answer to his riddle.

"Darkness," I spoke as Raimundo looked to me surprised as the voice began to laugh wickedly.

"Very impressive, you may be more entertaining to me than I thought." The voice said wickedly through the darkness.

"Enough games, who are you and why are you here?" I questioned as the voice laughed once more.

"For one if I were playing a game with you, I'd be the one winning. Two, who I am won't matter as I predict you'll discover my true identity the moment I take my leave. Three, I came here seeking answers to something you already know about. So before you ask me questions you already know the answer to, I suggest you ask me something worthwhile before I take my leave." The voice suggested as I frowned.

"What makes you think you can leave?" I asked as I heard him give a small chuckle.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" The voice replied unafraid by my threat.

Hoping that this would work, I looked to my hand and forced all my anger and frustration to it and was able to create a red hot fireball in my hand. I glared toward the darkness and suddenly heard an echo of an evil laughter from all around the room. I twisted my body all around to find where the laughter was coming from, from around the room. The lights around us grew dimmer until the only light showing was the fireball in my hand. Fear began to creep up on the back of my neck as I felt my entire body tensing up.

"I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak, but seldom the bold. What am I?" The voice spoke as if it was standing right next to me.

I already knew the answer to the riddle and it frightened me. I held my breath not wanting to let it see me shaking or hear my uneven breathing. However, the moment I spoke I felt my voice shake just slightly.

"Fear," I breathed as I felt a gust of wind blew the fire ball in my hand out.

"AHHH!" I heard Raimundo suddenly screamed in pain.

"Rai!" I suddenly shouted, fearing the worst.

My eyes widen in shock and fear as I looked all around, but couldn't see anything in sight. Laughter began to fill the air as I felt my adrenaline and body heat rising inside me causing my entire body to tense. I felt myself breathing heavily as I was starting to have another panic attack. I felt so helpless and weak! I couldn't see or do a damn thing! I need to find Raimundo! I need light! I clenched my hands into a fist and took a breath. I needed my powers to work! To save an old friend and to call for back up, I needed my powers to work just this once! Without any hesitation I used every ounce of power and strength I had built up in me and lifted my hands in the air.

"Shoku Mars Fire!" I chanted as loudly as I could!

Suddenly fire began to spread from my hands and toward the roof of the temple. In the end my fire ended up breaking through the roof of the temple and made it all the way to the sky. It looked as if it were a fire beckon. The fire I had created was far from anything I've ever created in the past. It was extremely hot, deadly, and gigantic! My body temperature began to slowly diminish as I felt myself actually getting cold. My hands and legs began to shake as I held the fire steady in my hands. I suddenly began to feel faint as I noticed the fire I created slowly began to diminish. Once the fire was out, I fell back only to be caught in the arms of someone familiar.

"I got you, Kim." Raimundo spoke as I looked at him wearily.

I looked into his emerald eyes and notice that sly grin of his that once made me swoon over him. Suddenly I noticed a red mark on his shoulder and my eyes widen in shock. I quickly sat up ignoring the pain rushing through me as I examined his wound. He'd been clawed by whatever that thing was and was currently bleeding. My heart suddenly ached inside all of a sudden. Without even thinking I ripped a part of my sleeve off and was about to tend to his wound, until he lifted a hand to me.

"It's just a flesh wound, it's nothing serious. I'll be fine," He spoke, but I ignored him and wrapped the cloth around his wound anyways as he gave a small laugh.

"Thank you," He spoke and without even realizing it I gave a small smile back to him.

"What in the Sam Hill happened here!?" Clay suddenly exclaimed as he and Omi rushed to our aid and helped us up.

I took a look at our surroundings and noticed the damaged I caused. I had sent the whole temple roof on fire, leaving a gigantic whole in the roof. I looked to my hands and stared at them in awe. I can't believe after all this time; I still had that much power within me. It honestly frightened me . . . how much damage I could have caused had I not been carful. If I lost control . . . well I don't even want think about what would have happened if I did. My best bet is just to never use my powers again like that . . . ever. I noticed that the temple lights were now back on, but the darkness or whatever it was, was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned back and saw Raimundo and the others.

"That was some mighty fire beckon, lil lady. I bet you could have seen that fire all the way back to the Xiaolin Temple." Clay praised as I gave a small laugh.

"You've been training well, Kimiko. Your powers are most extraordinary! Had it not been for your powers we would have never been able to have found Raimundo and you." Omi complimented as I gave a fake small smile.

That's not true . . . None of it was true . . . I hadn't been training and my powers aren't extraordinary. There dangerous and a liability! If I wasn't carful I could've . . .

"What's that?" Raimundo spoke breaking my train of thoughts.

I looked up and noticed a black origami crane flying toward us from the roof. It came face to face with me, but the moment I touched it I felt my finger burn to the touch causing the crane to fall to the ground and burn. The moment the crane burned into ashes as gust of wind blew reveling what was under the ashes. We bent down to read what the message had said and I clenched my hand into a fist knowing that this battle was far from over.

" _We shall meet again,"_ The message said as I stood up glaring at the message on the ground.


	7. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and Forget

Raimundo's POV

As I placed my hand on my wounded shoulder, I watched as Kimiko stomped on the message on the ground and began to smear it away in frustration. She definitely was pissed, but she also looked . . . disappointed. No one said anything for a while as we stood in silence. Before I could even say a word, someone unexpected spoke up first.

"What an unexpected surprise this day turned out to be." Chase Young spoke as he along with Wuya and Jack revealed themselves from behind the pillars.

"I'd never thought to see you Xiaolin monks together again." Wuya frowned.

"Honestly, I can say I did not see this coming." Jack replied as Chase and Wuya glared at him as he put in hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying what everyone's thinking!" Jack exclaimed in defense.

"In either case, I will admit I am bewildered to see you all here together. Last I heard you Xiaolin monks dispersed due to a little pathetic argument." Chase grinned mischievously as I clenched my fists together.

Before I could even say a word, Kimiko suddenly rushed toward him until they were both face to face. She stared at him with hate and anger in her eyes as he continued to smirk at her.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Kimiko said harshly as he grinned.

"Whatever do you mean?" He replied oh so innocently as Kimiko shoved him toward Wuya and Jack.

"Don't play coy with me, Chase! I heard you say you intentionally split us up for some big plan of yours! How you did it though, I have no clue! But I intend to find out. " Kimiko threatened him as he gave a small laugh.

"Please, I have better things to do then waste my time fighting all of you. If you simply want to know I'll just tell you. Seeing that my original plan didn't work, there's no point in hiding useless information." Chase said as we all turned toward him for answers.

"After Jack shot you all with the Truth Ray Shen Gong Wu you all believed what you said and did to each other were the truth, but it was indeed all just a lie." Chase admitted as we all stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"What you didn't see in the background is that I specifically ordered Wuya to use the reversing mirror on all of you after Jack had shot you all with the Truth Ray to make you think what you all said and did was the truth about how you all feel toward one another. However, it was all just a lie. A trick. None of the things you said and did were what you truly felt toward one another. It was quite the opposite really." Chase explained, but none of us said or looked toward one another as we all processed what we had been told.

No words could describe what we were all going through, but we all felt the same emotions. I looked to my friends and saw there expressions on their faces as if they had just been defeated. I couldn't' believe what I had just been told . . . _Four years._ We wasted four years of hating each other based off a lie! I knew in my heart back then that I never meant to hurt them. Now it all makes since why I said and did those things. But it was still just . . . too cruel. I could feel my anger rising. I was beyond furious! I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and take out all my anger and frustration on Chase, Wuya, and Jack, but . . .! But, I couldn't. I needed to stay composed for the sake of my team . . . my friends. I need to be the leader they can look up to and lean on for support. So I won't break down. There's a time and a place to let go of all these emotions I'm feeling, but right now I need to be strong.

"What . . . what does that . . . that mean?" Omi suddenly spoke up hesitantly as he looked to all of us in shock.

"It means lil feller that we were played . . . We were tricked by Chase . . ." Clay replied as he clenched his fists together, trying to suppress his anger as he hid his facial expression underneath his hat.

"What I want to know is why? Why do something this cruel to us!? What was your motive out of all of this!?" Kimiko suddenly demanded as we all wanted to hear an explanation as Chase gave a small laugh.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Chase replied as Kimiko gave a small smirk in return.

"You've seen what I can do after four years. I'm pretty sure you don't want to piss me off anymore then you already have." Kimiko threatened as I stared at her in shock.

I've never seen this side of her before. She seems a little . . . different. Maybe she really has changed after four years. I watched as Chase walked toward her slowly as I on impulse suddenly stood right behind her glaring at Chase as he grinned wickedly. He put his hands up in defense and smirked to us.

"I know when I've lost the battle. If you really want to know, let me first thank you all for everything you've done." He grinned wickedly as we all looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I exclaimed as he suddenly pointed at me and grinned.

"That! That right there. Those emotions you're feeling toward me. Anger, hate, fear, and most importantly . . . pain. All those emotions I used against you." Chase replied.

"I don't understand? Used against us?" Omi questioned as Kimiko sighed in frustration.

"Okay enough games, Chase! Just cut to the chase already! No pun intended!" Kimiko shouted in frustration.

"My plan was simple. The first step was to cause a fight between all of you by using the Truth Ray and Reversing Mirror. That I accomplished easily. Second, during your pathetic excuse of a fight, I used the Sun Chi Lantern from the shadows and gathered all that negative chi you all were releasing without you even knowing. See I knew that after your little fight was over that you monks would make your separate ways, allowing me to move on to step three. Creating a weapon far powerful then any Shen Gong Wu to destroy all of you!" Chase explained as it all made since to me now.

"Divide and conquer," I suddenly spoke as he nodded.

"Exactly. After all of you were out of my way for the time being, I along with Wuya and Jack spent months creating the perfect weapon with the help of your negative chi. All that anger, hate, fear, and pain was enough to create that creature you all faced today." Chase continued.

"This creature you're talkn' about . . . it was created by us?" Clay questioned as Chase nodded.

"It was created with your negative chi, yes. However, you can't take all the credit I'm afraid. See I used a little bit of my powers along with another important ingredient to create that creature." Chase replied as I looked at him in suspicion.

"What other ingredient did you use to create that thing?" I questioned as he grinned.

"A dragon's egg," He answered as well all looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"How on earth were you able to come cross, such an ingredient!?" Omi exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have my ways, Omi. Let's just say I've been saving it for a raining day." Chase grinned.

"So let me get this straight. You created a deadly and powerful dragon to wipe us out while we were separated so you could take over the world, yet your plan backfired. That thing you created, you have no control over. It won't even listen to you." Kimiko pointed out as he frowned at her.

"There lays the fault in my plan. I taught it everything I knew and over time it grew stronger and wiser. Without even realizing it, it became more powerful and smarter than me. That creature rebelled against me knowing it could take over the world without me using the _Immortal Scroll._ " Chase said.

"Do you know where that scroll is?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"If I knew where this scroll was in the first place, I wouldn't even have created that creature! Only few know of its whereabouts, but if that creature continues to kill off every monk who refuses to tell it where it is, then it will never be found." Chase replies as I nodded my head and understood our situation.

"Then we know what our next mission is." I spoke up as everyone's eyes were now on me.

"We have to stop this creature from finding the _Immortal Scroll_ at all costs. It's the only way now. There's no turning back." I said with determination.

Kimiko's POV

To hear those words coming from Raimundo . . . It was kind of nostalgic. I had almost forgotten he once was our leader. Back then, I would have followed him anywhere. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder breaking my train of thought. I looked up to see Raimundo staring down at me.

"We should go. There's a lot that needs to be done now." He spoke as I slowly nodded to him, unsure of what to even say or do.

Before we exited the temple, however, Chase spoke these few last words to us.

"You're all insane to try to stop that thing. I created that thing to become more powerful than any of us. In the end, you'll only get yourselves killed. You may have won the battle, but you will lose the war." Chase warned us, but I watched as Raimundo continued to walk forward without any hesitation.

I looked back to Chase, Wuya, and Jack one last time, before continuing forward with the others. Chase's warning echoed in the back of my head as fear began to consume me. With everything that's happen today, I'm not sure what to think or even do. All I know for certain is that I'm not the same Xiaolin Dragon Warrior anymore. I've changed . . . just like everyone else. We're not the same group of friends we used to be four years ago. Things are different now and after today's events . . . I'm just don't know where we stand as a team . . . and as friends.

. . . . .

"Is this everyone you could find?" I questioned as Raimundo nodded.

"These are the only survivors." Raimundo replied regrettably with a sad expression on his face.

I turned toward the survivors and couldn't help, but take pity on them. After everything they'd been through, they now have to start from starch to rebuild the South Temples to its glory days. There weren't many survivors we found in the end, but there ended up being more than I expected there to be. I suddenly felt someone tugging on my pants and when I looked down I was greeted by none other than that little girl we found early today. I got down to her level again as she gave a small smile to me. I smiled back and patted her head gently as she hugged her doll tightly in her arms.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice spoke up.

I looked up and noticed a young looking man staring down at me as I patted the little girl's head. The little girl then turned toward the young man and suddenly smiled with glee as she rushed toward him and embraced him with a hug. I slowly stood up watching the two have a touching moment together as the young man held the little girl tightly in his arms and weeping with joy. He then proceeded to pick her up in his arms as he walked over to me with a warm smile on his face.

"Tell me, are you one of the Xiaolin monk's that found my precious daughter during all this chaos?" He asked me as I nervously gave him a smile.

"Um yes, that would me." I replied sincerely.

The man than suddenly hugged me tightly in his arms much to my surprise. Once he released me, he slightly bowed to me.

"Bless you Miss! For reuniting me with my precious daughter! I cannot thank you enough!" He cried as I waved my hands at him in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, sir. I was just doing my job." I replied honestly as he shook his head and then looked at me solemnly.

"My daughter . . . is all I have left now. Her mother sacrificed herself to save many of the children we see here still alive. If she were still here she would have wanted to give her gratitude to you, Miss. You truly are a hero. A true Xiaolin Dragon Warrior." The man praised as I gave him a small sad smile in return.

After we said our farewells, I watched as the father and daughter began to walk away with the other remaining survivors back into the Southern Temple. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart as I watched them go. I'm no hero . . . and I'm no longer a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior. I'm just –

"You know you did that, right?" Raimundo suddenly said beside me.

"Did what?" I asked him confusingly.

"You know. That. Reuniting a father with his daughter, that was all you."

"We found the little girl together; I didn't do anything after that."

"That's not what I saw." Raimundo replied as I looked toward him curiously as he continued to watch the survivors go.

"The way I see it, you gave a little girl hope today that she would be reunited with her parents. You gave her the strength and courage to believe in us that we would do everything in our power to find them and any survivors. In the end you did just that. You reunited a father with his precious daughter and gave them a little bit of happiness after all this chaos. You're amazing," Raimundo explained as he looked down to me and gave a warm smile as I quickly turned away and nothing wanting him to see the slight red on my cheeks.

I gave a small cough before looking back at him with serious expression on my face.

"In the end, we only found her father. So technically, I broke my promise to her saying that we'd find _both_ her parents when in the end we only found one." I explained as Raimundo looked at me with a sad expression.

"Kimiko–." Raimundo spoke, but I cut him off.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. That's something I had forgotten today. That's something I'll have to live with now." I said as I was about to turn away, until I felt Raimundo's grip on my wrist.

I turned back at him ready to say something, but then I noticed the sad expression on his face and stopped. He looked as if her was ready to break down inside. I soon began to feel an ache in my heart as I continued to stare into his emerald eyes. We stayed like this for a moment just staring at each other at a loss for words. Before either of us could say a word to each other, Dojo suddenly spoke up.

"Alright kids . . . It's time to head back to the temple." Dojo said looking at the two of us, while Clay and Omi were already on his back ready to leave.

Before I could even say or do anything, I felt Raimundo release his grip on my wrist. I turned to look at him in surprise as he gave a small sad smile to me.

"We should probably head back. We've . . . We've got a lot of stuff to figure out." Raimundo spoke solemnly as he walked toward Dojo first.

Before I followed him, I looked back at the Southern Temple and thought about everything that's happened here today. There are so many resolved and unresolved issues we came across today. Everything I thought I knew today was all just a lie. I almost ended up losing control of my powers again. There's a new dangerous threat out there that I'm not even sure I have the strength or courage to fight against. To be honest, I'm not even entirely sure how I feel about all this! All I want to know now is where the hell do we even go from here?

Raimundo's POV

"That's everything, Master." I spoke wearily as I avoided eye contact with everyone around the table, including Master Fung.

"I see. This is most . . . shocking." Master Fung spoke as we all still remained silent.

No said a word or even made a sound. Tension was definitely in the air between all of us and there was no denying that. I think the thing we're most shocked – No, conflicted about is that we let Chase deceive us. We let him get into our heads and caused a four year divide between us. What's worse is that his plan almost succeeded in tearing us apart and killing us off. I'm trying to stay strong here after this _harsh_ and _cruel_ blow, but . . . I just don't even know what to feel or even do anymore. I'm the leader and I don't even know how to lead my own team through all this. Without warning, Master Fung stood from his seat as all our attentions turned to him.

"During this time of grief this is, unfortunately, all I have to offer to you young monks is a word from the wise. The past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift—that's why they call it "the present,"." Master Fung said as we all stared at him with blank expressions trying to understand what he was trying to tell us.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future. All you have to do is take the first step today. Although you've lost four years together now it is the time to make amends, clear the air, and start over. I'm not proposing that everything will be resolved in one night, but it can at least be a start as far as where things will go from here between all of you. Things have changed in the past four years and I understand that some things can't be the same like they used to be. However, everything happens for a reason, young monks. Remember that," Master Fung continued as I stared at him in awe as he walked out the door.

Silence began to spread across the room as no one spoke a word. Every time I glanced at my teammates . . . my friends, I couldn't help but feel at a loss for words. Truth is I don't even know what to say even after Master Fung's advice. Things between us . . . are just too plain awkward. I looked up and noticed Omi was now looking outside up at the night sky. I looked in his direction and noticed that he had been staring up at the night sky looking at shooting stars! My eyes widen in surprise as I suddenly stood up and walked outside to the courtyard to get a closer look at the shooting stars. Once I made it to the courtyard I made myself comfy by lying down on the ground and just staring up at the shooting stars. I don't know why, but I just felt captivated and enchanted by those shooting stars. Much to my surprise I noticed Clay and Omi lay right beside me as Kimiko sat a little further away from me with her arms wrapped around her legs, but still staring at the stars in amazement. Not wanting to ruin the moment, we all said nothing as we watched dozens of stars continue to fall endlessly out of the night sky. It was . . . relaxing. Even spellbinding. With all of us here it kind of felt nostalgic. I mean after four years, just for once I actually felt at ease. I felt as if there was actual peace between all of us.

"Where do we go from here?" Omi suddenly asked as I looked at him with a conflicted expression before looking back at the shooting stars.

No one said anything. I realized I'd have to be the one to answer him because of me being the leader. It was my responsibility to give him at least an answer. But truthfully, I honestly didn't know what to tell him.

"You know Omi . . . I really don't have a clue where we go from here." I admitted solemnly as I continued to stare at the stars not wanting to see his disappointed face.

More silence filled the air. Truth was no one had any idea where we go from here. Suddenly I heard a slight loud cough come from Clay. I turned to him and much to my surprise he suddenly began to speak.

"It's hard ain't it . . ." Clay said as I looked at him in confusion.

"What's hard?" I questioned as he suddenly sat up.

"To believe in something that you thought for four years that it was the truth, but then turned out to be a lie. It's hard to take in and that's what we're all thinking about. That's why we can't figure out where to go from here." Clay explained as we all stared at him without saying a word.

We all knew it was the truth, so there really was no point in denying anything he was saying. All we could do was acknowledge what he said was the straight up truth.

"Look, I still stand by my word. Even though the situation is a little different now that we know the truth, I still want . . . to move forward with all of you. I know we can't go back to the way things were and I understand that, but my decision hasn't changed. There's a new threat out there and I will not turn my back on my team, my friends . . . my family. Not ever again. I'm willing to put everything behind us, because in truth I already forgave all of you a long time ago. Therefore, whatever you guys decide I'm all in, one hundred percent." Clay stated as looked at him with wide eyes as both Omi and I sat up.

I looked at Clay in shock and awe. What he said truly surprised me and in some ways, way back when, I thought he'd actually make a great leader. He was mature, courageous, thoughtful, and always found the right words to say in situations like this. I'd never admit it to him, but I definitely acknowledge him as a great man and leader. I gave a small laugh catching everyone's attention as I placed a hand on Clay's shoulder and nodded to him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I replied making Clay smile warmly to me as Omi got up and scream for joy.

"This is most exciting and happy news! I have my friends and team back together again! This is all I could have ever wanted for all of us!" Omi exclaimed cheerfully as we all laughed in happiness, but Kimiko.

I noticed she was still staring at the stars and not really paying attention to us anymore. I watched as she was in deep thought as she looked to the night sky. She still hand her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them tightly. I slowly stood up and helped Clay up before making my way toward Kimiko. Once I reached her, she still continued to look at the stars not even noticing my presence. I turned toward the others as they gave a small smile to me and urged me to speak up to her. I sighed a little, before making a small cough to catch her attention. Soon she blinked a few times after hearing my cough and looked at me with a blank expression as I held out my hand to her. She looked to my hand and then to me as she gave a confused expression.

"I want to start over . . . all of us." I spoke as her eyes widen a bit.

"We can't relive the past like you said, but we can move forward. You were right back then about me not knowing you, but I want to change that. I want to know who you are now . . . who all of you are now. I want us to be friends and a team that has each other's back no matter what and to learn to trust one another. I want us to be the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors we were meant to be." I stated as she looked at me in surprise as I still held my hand out to her.

For a moment, no words were exchanged. I watched as she simply just stared at me with those captivating blue eyes of hers as she contemplated whether to move on, or stay stuck in the past.

Kimiko's POV

What the hell should I even say after all that? I mean it's not like I want to dwell on the past or anything, but for some reason I just can't move past all of this! I know in my head that everything that happened four years ago is a lie, but for some odd reason my heart is still conflicted by all of this! I can't tell if it's because I'm afraid for what's to come with my powers still being out of control, or if my conflicted feelings with my friends and even Raimundo are causing me to feel unsure of everything, or . . . both. Suddenly I watched as Raimundo leaned a little closer to me, until we were faced to face. I felt my cheeks turning a little red as he was a little too close to my face. Soon he lifted his hand to me once more and began to speak in a softer and quieter manner.

"Forget what happened four years ago, Kim. Forget all of it . . . What is it that you want now, or rather, what do you want?" Raimundo said as I felt my heart jump a little.

That's the second time he's called me Kim and it still to this day is able to make my heart swoon. All those feelings I thought I had bottled up inside are slowly starting to seep out again. I don't know if I consider it a good or bad thing, but for once I started to feel at least something good and familiar again. I looked at him with confusion, but then turned and saw Omi and Clay giving me goofy smiles and a thumb's up making it hard for me not to smile or laugh. Instead I gave a small smile to them, before I turned my attention back to Raimundo and noticed that rare warm smile of his that I had once loved so much about him. Without even realizing it, I told him the truth.

"I want to find happiness, again . . . for all of us." I spoke wearily as he smiled to me even more making me smile a little as I reached for his hand and took it.

I felt him use his wind powers and helped me up still holding my hands. I quickly let go of his hand much to his surprise, before pointing at him and speaking again.

"I'm willing to forgive and forget everything, but between us . . . It's gonna take time." I admitted as he nodded with a serious expression much to my surprise.

"I know. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." He sincerely replied as I looked at him surprised with a small blush on my face as he smiled warmly to me before walking toward the others.

I watched as he walked to others and noticed how broad his shoulders were. I never realized how much he had changed, until this very moment. He wasn't the boy I once knew back when we were kids. He's more mature, courageous, smart, and determined. He's the man I always thought him to be. Even though I feel . . . indifferent and conflicted toward him right now, at least he seems to be doing better than the last time I saw him. The fact is we've all changed. Whether it was for the best or not only time will tell, but just being here with everyone again is making me see that maybe this is what I needed after all those years. Maybe this is the key to finding a tiny bit of my happiness again . . .


	8. Back to Square One

Back to Square One

Kimiko's POV

After having finally having a good's rest back at the Xiaolin Temple, I was finally able to wake up early before everyone to practice some of my fighting techniques for a bit by myself and even get some of my clothes and other stuff put away in my new room. It started to almost feel like home again . . . After last night's resolution and talk, I felt a little more refreshed with myself and felt like I found the peace and clarity I was hoping and looking for. My friends and I are on good terms and I've decided that I'm going to continue helping my team stop whatever this dark force we're up against, to help protect the world from evil. I'll never forget what happened back at the Southern Temple and it will always continue to haunt me, until I put an end to all of this. My powers may still be out of control, but with time and practice I can become the Xiaolin Dragon Warrior I once was and find the courage I had lost a long time ago. I'm still not one hundred percent back to my old self as I still need to figure out some things, but at least for now I'm doing okay. Suddenly, I heard a small knock at my door and when I opened my door I saw that it was Omi.

"Greeting Kimiko!" Omi beamed with delight as I gave a smile to him.

"Hi Omi, is there something you came to see me about?" I asked politely as he nodded, but somewhat hesitated and stood in front of my door nervously as he scratched that big head of his as I looked at him a little confused.

"I just came to tell you . . . that breakfast is being prepared and that it should be finished at any moment now." He lied as he smiled to me trying to hide his nervousness as I leaned on my door with my arms crossed and my eyebrow lifted to him.

"Right . . . as much as I like to hear breakfast is about to be ready, I know you didn't come here to just tell me that, Omi. So why don't you tell me what you really were going to ask or say to me." I replied giving a small calming smile as his expression changed a little.

He looked a little surprised, but he also looked conflicted. It was like he was at a loss for words, or didn't know how to tell me whatever it is he wanted to tell me. In either case he was definitely nervous. To calm him a little, I moved from my door and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and watched as he looked up to me as I gave a small reassuring smile to him. Eventually he took a deep breath and gave in and began to speak.

"Thank you . . ." Omi spoke as I looked at him in confusion.

"Why the sudden "thank you"? I haven't even done anything worth saying "thank you" over." I replied giving a small laugh as he shook his head.

"You've done more then you'll ever know for me, just like Clay and Raimundo have." Omi said as I looked at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"Just you all being here again despite everything made me see how empty my life here at the temple was without all of you guys. We had our differences, but I won't lie and say that I didn't miss you guys when I did. Right now, I'm just happy that I have my team, friends, and . . . family back. So thank you, Kimiko . . . for coming back." Omi explained as he gave a soft small smile as I stared at him in shock, but wore a small smile back to him as I rubbed that big head of his.

"You're welcome, you big cheese ball head." I joked as we both laughed, which was something I hadn't done in a long _long_ time.

Omi then waved good-bye as he headed to the main room of the temple as I took my leave back to my room. I closed the door and let out a sigh as I took another look at my room. I never realized how empty this room used to be until I placed all my stuff in it. I bet this whole temple became empty after we all left. Omi . . . he must have felt really lonely without all of us . . . just like I was. I began to hug myself as I slid down the door to the floor and remembered how lonely I was after I had burnt my papa's building down. I isolated myself from everyone, until I was sure I could handle my powers again. It was a dark and lonely time for me, which only made me more afraid of myself and the powers I possessed. Anytime I went out on the streets I'd hear people whisper about me and call me a "walking beautiful disaster". It hurt to hear those words at first, but after a while I just got over it and eventually stopped caring about a lot of things.

However, when my papa's business began to fall I lied and told everyone I had my powers under control just so I could help with my papa's business flourish like it is doing today. I love my papa and would do anything for him, especially if it would distract me from the pain and suffering I was enduring during that time. Life was never easy after a left the Xiaolin Temple as I felt betrayed and hurt by the people I cared for, but eventually I moved on . . . I hugged myself more tightly as I placed my head on my arms and tried to block away all those dark thoughts and feelings once more. Suddenly my train of thought was broken once more as I heard a knock at my door. I quickly shook my head and stood up and dusted myself off, before opening the door. Once I opened the door, my eyes widen in surprise to see Raimundo at my door. Before I could even speak, he extended his hand to me.

"Hi I'm Raimundo, your new neighbor who just happens to be right next door and down the hall from you." He greeted as I lifted my eyebrow in confusion to him.

He then leaned a little closer to me and then whispered something to me.

"This is me trying to start over with you and everyone else." He whispered as I blinked at him a few times, before he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just play along," He winked to me much to my shock as he leaned back and extended his hand again.

"I didn't get your name, Miss . . .?" He spoke as I rolled my eyes playfully before slowly taking his hand in mine.

"Kimiko. Kimiko Tohomiko," I answered as he nodded with that stupid smile on his face.

"Kimiko . . . that's a beautiful name. Can I call you Kim?" He asked with a grin as my expression changed and I started to walk past him.

"Enough games, Raimundo. I told you I needed time to think about . . . us. I meant what I said." I replied giving him the cold shoulder as I felt him grab my wrist suddenly.

"I know . . . and I said I'd wait as long as it takes and I meant that too." He spoke as I turned back him giving him a blank expression as he continued.

"I just want to start over. I know you've changed like I have, but that doesn't mean everything about me has completely changed as well." Raimundo said.

My eyes widen a bit before, I felt my gaze shift away from him. He slowly released my wrist as I stood there now avoiding his emerald eyes. I knew were this conversation was heading . . . and I wasn't prepared for it.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously still avoiding his gaze and knowing what he meant already.

I watched as he took a step closer to me, making me feel nervous inside as I still avoided his gaze on me.

"My feelings . . . they haven't changed, Kimiko. I still care about you and everyone else here. It's like I told you before the other day that not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you and the possibilities between us. About what could have been or rather what should have been between us. I meant every word." Raimundo explained, but I shook my head not wanting to hear anymore.

"Raimundo, I-." I spoke, but he interrupted.

"I love you," He stated as I turned toward him looking at him in complete and utter shock as he wore a serious expression on his face.

It felt as if time had just stopped moving all around us, as he said those words to me. Everything was happening so fast! I stared directly into his emerald eyes and knew he was serious and wasn't lying. I never thought I'd hear him say those words to me in a million years! It was no secret that we both had feelings for each other way back when, but to hear those words now after all this time just . . . makes it all the harder to accept and believe after everything.

"You don't mean that," I said coldly as I felt him take my hand in his suddenly.

"Oh I meant it alright. I've always loved you, Kim. Even before four years ago, I knew that I was falling hard for you. I mean it was no secret back then that we liked each other . . . a lot. Clay knew and even Omi knew! You were my best friend, Kimiko. You were the only one who truly understood me and would always know what to say to make me laugh or smile. You used to believe in me and trust me with your life as I trusted you with mine. If that's not love then I don't know what is! All I know is that I love you and I always have and I always will no matter what. " Raimundo explained, but I refused to believe him as I let go of his hand and took a step away from him.

"If that's really true, why didn't you say anything back then!?" I questioned as his expression changed a little.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had, if you didn't feel the same way. I mean sure you liked me and all, but . . . love?" He replied as I shook my head.

"Well I don't believe you." I stated bluntly as he looked at me surprised as I sighed.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but I just don't believe you." I said again as he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Why? Is it because of what happened four years ago? Kimiko it was all a lie-." Raimundo tried to explain, but I interrupted.

"I know that it was all a lie, but that's not why I won't believe you!" I exclaimed as he took a step closer to me looking a little more upset with me.

"Then why? Why won't you believe me!?" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Because of the you I saw back in Brazil two years ago with another girl around your arms!" I shouted louder than I expected.

I watched as his expression soften as he looked at me in shock as I just sighed heavily and rub my forehead in frustration. We both said nothing for a while as we stood in complete silence. This wasn't at all how I expected the day to go between us . . . I didn't even want to start anything to begin with. I looked toward him and notice him avoiding my gaze slightly as he starched his head out of nervousness. I sighed and eventually gave in and began to explain my reasoning.

"I was heartbroken and devastated that day, Raimundo. I can't stop picturing that night with that girl around your arms and imagining who else you might have been with through the years . . . My heart even now still aches every time I see you . . . You were my best friend who I could confide in, who would make me laugh and smile, who would comfort me on my worse days, and who was someone I could trust my life with. You were everything to me, but now . . . you've changed . . . like I have. You're not the boy I fell hopelessly in love with anymore. Now you're my friend and leader who I'm slowly starting to trust again and that's it." I explained as I watched as he took a step forward looking at me with those sad emerald eyes.

"Kimiko I-." He spoke, but I put a finger to his lip to silence him.

"Look, I know you're not that same guy four or two year ago anymore, okay? I know that. Whatever happened to you back then is the past. Whether you tell me or the others about it it's up to you, but just know that it won't change anything between us." I stated as he looked at me as if I had stabbed him right in the chest as my heart began to ache more and more inside.

"If you really loved me, you would have never strayed away from me." I spoke as he looked at me with distraught on his face, but gave a slight nod.

I felt my heart aching inside as I continued to stare at him. I knew he was hurting inside, but this is how it has to be . . . at least for now. I'm just not ready to just let him back into my life again. I don't want to go through any more pain than I already have. I slowly took his hand in mine much to his surprise and grasped it tightly with both my hands as he stared at me curiously.

"For what it's worth, you've really matured over the past couple of years. You're more courageous, smart, spontaneous, strong, and determined. Just like the man I always thought you to be." I said to him as he looked at me surprised as I gave a small sad smile, before letting go of his hand and slowly walking away.

Before, I headed to the main room for breakfast I turned back to him one last time and noticed he was still staring at me with those green eyes of his. I sighed, before I spoke up again with a small smile on my face.

"It was nice to meet you Raimundo. I'll see you around," I spoke, before taking my leave without looking back.

. . . . .

"Shoku Neptune Water!" Omi chanted as his entire body turned into water and began to shoot jets of water at Clay.

"Not so fast lil feller!" Clay exclaimed dodging Omi's attacks as he jumped in the air.

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!" Clay chanted in the air.

I watched as Clay headed straight toward Omi with his attack, but Omi quickly moved out of the way. Clay landed on the ground hard, causing the whole entire temple to shake from his power making me lose my balance and land on the floor hard. I watched as Raimundo quickly got up from where he had fallen and jumped in the air ready to attack both Omi and Clay as they continued to battle one another with their elements.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo chanted.

I observed as he began to fly at the speed of light all around us making my head become dizzy as he began to create mini tornados around us. Omi, Clay, and I all tried to avoid the tornados, but in the end it ended up sucking us in causing me to spin in the air controllably! Once I was able to break free from his wind power, by grabbing on to one of the wooden dummies I started to strike back with my martial arts skills. I did some back flips, kick flips, threw in some punches, but nothing brought him down. As Raimundo and I fought, I noticed he was staring at me with a confused look. Before, I could even attack and ask why he quickly levitated in the air again with his powers and stared at me curiously. I was about to say something, until I noticed Clay and Omi sneaking up behind me. I quickly attacked them with my martial art skills by throwing in a few punches and kicks and was able to take them down in a fair fight. I started to dust myself off and turn my attention back to Raimundo, until I heard Clay and Omi shout something behind me.

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!" Clay chanted.

"Shoku Neptune Water!" Omi chanted.

I quickly turned back and noticed I came face to face with shards of ice and rock heading straight toward me. I felt myself freeze up as I clenched my fists together. I felt my fists go on fire, but I quickly withdrew the fire in my hands. I stared at my hands and shook my head. I can't use my powers. I'm not ready! I knew that if I used my powers I could not only stop their attacks, but I could also lose control of them again! It was pure luck that I was barely able to control them back at the Southern Temple. Next time I might not be so lucky. If I try to use them again, I might-.

"Kimiko, look out!" Raimundo shouted breaking my train of thought as the ice shards and rocks drew near me.

Before I had any time to react, I felt myself being pushed and carried out of the way. I shield my eyes away from the rock and ice shards and into someone's chest at the moved me out of the way. After the ice shards and rocks dispersed, I looked up to see Raimundo carrying me in his arms bridal style with a few scratches on his shoulder. I gasped and quickly stood up and looked at his wounds as he placed an arm on his shoulder and gave a weak smile.

"Looks like I saved the damsel in distress, once again." He joked, but I only frowned at him.

"I didn't need saving, Raimundo. I could have handled it!" I exclaimed as he looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Sure didn't look like it to me. Besides if I hadn't of saved you, you would have gotten yourself hurt!" He replied, but before I could say anymore Clay and Omi came running toward us.

"We are most sorry Raimundo and Kimiko! We did not mean for it to go that far." Omi exclaimed.

"We thought you could handle it with your powers, Kimiko. We're both really sorry." Clay apologized, but I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's fine guys really! I had everything under control, until our _leader_ stepped in." I pointed out crossing my arms as Dojo tended to his wounds as he frowned at me again.

"If I didn't you would have been in my position, but in a much worse condition! Besides, you've been holding back." Raimundo said as I lifted my eyebrow to him.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I questioned as he stood up and took a few steps toward me, until we were face to face.

"You've been holding back this whole time, Kimiko. I observed you and the way you fought. You never once used your powers against us during training." He pointed out as I felt everyone's eyes on me now making me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable as I clenched my fist together to calm me down.

"Maybe I was waiting for the right moment to use them." I replied as he shook his head to me.

"Why didn't you then? I'm pretty sure the right time was when those ice shards and rocks were heading straight toward you!" Raimundo exclaimed as I clenched my fist even tighter.

"I don't need to explain myself, especially not to the likes of you!" I exclaimed as I was about to storm away, until I felt his grip on me making me flash him a glare.

"Kimiko, I just want to know what's going on with you. I just can't help but feel like there's just something you're not telling me." Raimundo said sincerely as I felt my blood boiling inside for him to just let it go and leave me the hell alone.

"Let. Go." I growled as he shook his head and held his grip on me tighter.

"No. I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what's going on with you."

"Raimundo, I'm serious just let go of me!"

"No!"

I felt my body temperature start to rise as I felt the heat in my body increase. Suddenly a plant nearby caught on fire much to everyone's surprise. My eyes widen in fear as I stared at the plant up in flames. Raimundo then yelped in pain and release me and began to blow on the hand that was on me. Shock and fear began to spread inside me as I turned away from everyone and take deep breathes to calm myself down. Once I felt like my body temperature was back to normal, I turned back to see everyone staring at me. I looked to everyone with an embarrassed and guilty expression on my face as I looked at them. Crap! How am I going to explain what happened to me now!?

"I-!" I spoke, but was quickly interrupted by a loud explosion causing to ground the shake.

"What in tarnation was that!?" Clay exclaimed as Omi pointed to the Sheng Gong Wu vault.

"The explosion came from over there!" Omi shouted.

Without a second to lose we all headed toward the source of the explosion. As we ran toward the vault I couldn't help, but feel something strange. I stopped for a moment after feeling a gust of wind blow right at me much to my surprise. I placed my hand on my chest and felt like something just went right through me. I turned around behind me and saw that no one was there. I frowned a little, but decided to ignore the feeling and catch up with the others. Once I arrived I gasped along with my friends as we saw the vault in the state it was in. The temple itself was engulfed with flames and was about to spread like wildfire if we didn't stop it!

"Omi. Water. Now!" Raimundo ordered as Omi nodded as he pulled out the Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi chanted.

We watched as the flames began to extinguish thanks to the Sheng Gong Wu and Omi's water. Soon the temple was just left to ruins with giant black scorches and ashes on the structure. There was still smoke from the left over ashes, but the temple was pretty much destroyed. The place was a disaster and what was worse was that it had been burnt basically to the ground . . . This felt all too familiar to me. As I stared at the temple, realization hit me leaving me in complete state of shock as I let out a small gasp. Suddenly flashes of my papa's burning building popped into my head. I felt my eyes widen and I felt myself shaking a little from the memory. I started to remember hearing terrified screams and the look on people's faces coming from papa's burning building. I felt myself slowly backing away from everyone a little bit, not wanting to make a scene. Balls of sweat started to roll down my face as I began to slowly hyperventilate. I felt my hands find their way to my ears as I tried desperately to tune out the terrified screams. I shut my eyes and began to shake my head to make it stop.

"Please . . . not now. Not again," I begged to myself, wanting to make these awful memories go away.

The moment I opened my eyes again I noticed the images and screams had stop. I was now staring at the burnt temple again. I looked to my friends and noticed Omi and Clay were still staring at the temple in shock at its current state and not paying attention to me much to my relief. However, the moment I glanced to Raimundo I saw his gaze locked on to me like a Hawk. He looked to me with a concern expression on his face much to my shock and dismay. I knew he had saw the whole thing that happened to me and there was now no way of me talking my way out of this conversation. However, before he could utter a word I lifted my hand to him and shook my head. I looked at him with pleading eyes, hopping he would drop the topic. He still gave a stern and concerned face as he stared back at me. In the end I mouthed the words "later" to him, making him give a sigh and small nod to me. For now the topic was on a hold . . . but I knew we were going to come back to it . . . Fan-freaking-tastic . . .

. . . . .

After observing the state the temple was in, we all slowly walked inside wanting to see if the vault was still intact. Once we were inside it was like nothing was left, but maybe a few wooden planks. The vault was pretty much the only thing that seemed to have been left untouched. At least it seemed that way. I glanced to Raimundo who caught my gaze as I gave him a serious look.

"We should check the vault. Something tells me whoever or whatever did this, didn't just come here for nothing." I said as he nodded.

"Let's get to it then." Raimundo replied as we all went inside the vault and began to take inventory . . . just like the good old days.

Raimundo's POV

"Okay, what's the damage?" I asked as everyone looked distraught.

Just by the look of everyone's faces, I knew this couldn't be good . . .

"The Lunar Locket, the Sphere of Yun, the Shroud of Shadows, the Shadow of Fear, the Sands of Time, and the Moby Morpher are all that are missing from the vault." Clay spoke.

"This is most troubling." Omi replied as we all nodded.

"Why would someone or something even steal those specific Shen Gong Wu? It's not like there that powerful when it comes to a showdown. What could they be possibly want with those Wu?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'd say the Shadow of Fear, the Shroud of Shadows, and maybe even the Moby Morpher are probably the most useful in a showdown, but for the rest I'd have to agree that there useless." Clay responded.

"Which means that whoever or whatever took those Wu probably had bigger plans in mind to use them in. Meaning we need to work fast and figure out what exactly we're going up against and be prepared for anything to happen. We're a team now and it's time we start acting and working together like one again." I explained as everyone gave small smiles to me and nodded.

There's still a lot we have to do before go out into battle against that beast or whatever, but when we do will surely win.

"Where does this leave us, now?" Omi questioned as I grinned to him.

"Back to square one," I replied.


End file.
